<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't feed the Space-Time-Manipulating-Cat by TheSteinsGateFormula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205819">Don't feed the Space-Time-Manipulating-Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula'>TheSteinsGateFormula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Cat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Good Parenting vs Bad Parenting, Karushuu Week 2021, Mirror Universe, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gakushuu visited his brother, Karma fed a sparkling blue cat that suddenly transports them to a world where their parents were still married, the moon never exploded, and Ikeda was their PE teacher like they landed themselves in a budget slice of life anime. </p><p>Their counterparts aren't so lucky when they look at the sky and find a crescent moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will....complete...Karashuu week.</p><p>2 Parter Mirror Verse story!</p><p>(Prompt Merger Day 1 &amp; 5: Dreams &amp; Cat)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Why do you have a cat?” Gakushuu frowned, watching from the doorway of his mother’s house where Karma was on the large living room floor playing with a strange sparkly looking cat. “And why is it blue and <em>sparkling</em>?”</p><p>It wasn’t often you saw a blue sparkling cat…that wasn’t meant to be possible, but considering last year that had been a mutated octopus super teacher educating 3-E, anything was possible these days.</p><p>“Pretty cool, huh?” Karma looked up and grinned, stroking the cat behind the ears. “She was scratching on the window.”</p><p>Gakushuu hesitantly approached, putting his school bag down. “You are aware it’s blue and looks like it bathed in glitter, correct?”</p><p>The cat stared at him with bright piercing eyes, unnerving him a little.</p><p>Karma shrugged, ruffling the cat’s belly. “Yeah, but who cares?”</p><p>“I’m not even surprised with you anymore.” Gakushuu sighed. “You’re sixteen and barely functioning to use your common sense.”</p><p>His little brother shrugged, smiling like an idiot as he picked up the cat. “Yeah, well mom isn’t back from her trip for a whole month.” He carried the cat towards the kitchen while Gakushuu watched warily. “She won’t even know.”</p><p>“Somehow I think the cat hair will give it away,” he replied dryly as the cat was set on the kitchen. “Where did it even come from?”</p><p>Karma shrugged, taking out a cat to the kitchen. “I don’t know.” He put the cat on the counter. “I’ll take it to the vets to see if it’s chipped.” He grabbed a can of tuna from the cupboard.</p><p>Gakushuu frowned, eyeing the cat suspiciously as it stared at him intently. “What kind of person would even own a cat that looks like this?”</p><p>“A wizard?” Karma smirked, opening the can and then putting it in front of the cat. “The question you should be asking is why we don’t have one?”</p><p>Gakushuu rolled his eyes, while the cat happily dug into the tuna. “Because it’s ridiculous.” He looked at the cat accusingly. “Its fur looks like it has glitter on it – why are you not asking any more questions?!”</p><p>Karma leaned on the counter. “I’ve seen weirder.”</p><p>He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How are you even supposed to be a sane member of society?”</p><p>“By ruling it,” his brother replied flippantly.</p><p>Gakushuu scoffed. “I highly doubt that.” He crossed his arms while the cat stared at them. “Bureaucracy is overrated – capitalism is the real heart to power.”</p><p>Karma scoffed. “More like bankruptcy.” He smirked. “Give it ten years and you’ll be working for me!”</p><p>Gakushuu narrowed his eyes. “Unlikely.”</p><p>His little brother grinned. “You won’t be saying that when I blackmail you for tax evasion.” His smile grew. “Though, if you help me enslave dad, I might have you as my top minion above Terasaka!”</p><p>Gakushuu scowled. “We both know you’ll be on my bankroll.” He smiled sweetly, scratching the cat behind the ears when it nuzzled his hand. “Be good and I’ll even pay for your college like <em>a good brother.</em>”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, stroking the cat. “Fine be stubborn, but we both know I’m gonna be the top dog in this family.” He bared his teeth. “Even if it means I have to do some ass-kissing in the process—”</p><p>“Meowwww.” The cat flicked their tail and started glowing, green eyes sparkling when it looked at them both.  “Meow!”</p><p>“Huh?” Karma’s eyes widened.</p><p>Gakushuu grabbed him and yanked him back. “Get away from it, idiot—”</p><p>A burst of light exploded in the kitchen, causing him to close his eyes quickly when it stung his eyes.</p><p>Then as quick as the light came, it went, the glimmering fading quickly. Their skin prickling like a buzz from an electric shock.</p><p>He covered his eyes with his arm, wincing when blotches entered his vision. “What was…?”</p><p>“Uh, Gakushuu?” Karma tugged his arm.</p><p>Gakushuu looked up, rubbing his eyes as his vision cleared and he saw…</p><p>There was a family of three he’d never seen before eating dinner on the kitchen counters and staring at them in shock.</p><p>Uh…</p><p>The cat was gone, and the kitchen looked different from before.</p><p>The woman dropped the bowl of salad she was holding, it smashed on the kitchen floor. “Uh…”</p><p>The little girl who had frozen mid-spoonful of her soup was gawking at them. “W-who are you?!”</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu froze, quickly looking at Karma—was he shorter?—and then at the family. “We…”</p><p>The father suddenly regained his bearing and stood up angrily. “GET OUT!!”</p><p>Gkaushuu and Karma bolted through the backdoor when the man ran towards them and the others were panicking.</p><p>The two of them ran like their lives depended on it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What the hell?”  Gakushuu leant against a streetlamp, heaving after he and his brother had run for what felt like miles. The sky around them dark.</p><p>Karma sighed, seeming less out of breath as he leant against the street lamp as well. “Damn…I guess that cat really was weird.”</p><p>Gakushuu felt a rise of irritation. “You think?!” He snapped, straightening up as he glared at his brother. “What even is happening? It’s like we teleported.”</p><p>“And time travelled.” Karma frowned, looking down at his t-shirt which had a villain manga design on it. “Did I really have this much baby fat on my face when I was fourteen?” He tugged his own cheeks. “Where’s the facial hair?”</p><p>“Focus.” Gakushuu slapped his hand. “We need to figure out what is happening and how we can fix it.”</p><p>Karma looked up at the sky. “So the moon might be a clue.”</p><p>The moon above was normal, exactly how it was before Koro-sensei blew it up.</p><p>“…So we’re either in an alternative universe or it’s a case of time travel?” Gakushuu thought quickly. “Considering our current age and the fact your house was completely different, an alternative reality seems the likelier option.”</p><p>“Well, fuck.” Karma ran a hand through his hair. “So was that a magic cat or a space-time-manipulating-cat?”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “Either options are the same outcome by the looks of it, bottomline we need to find that cat—”</p><p>His phone started ringing playing the transformers theme.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow while Gakushuu tensed. “I guess some things don’t change then.”</p><p>Gakushuu scowled, heat rising to his cheeks. “Shut up.” He quickly answered his phone to stop the ringing but hesitated when he saw the caller ID said ‘Dad’. “…Hello?”</p><p>“Gakushuu?” It was his dad, but he sounded different. <em>Worried.</em> “Where are you, you’re late for dinner and your mother’s going to start worrying if you both aren’t back on time?”</p><p>
  <em>….What?</em>
</p><p>Did he mention their mother? Were their parents not divorced in this universe.</p><p>“Son?” Their father sounded more worried now. “Is everything alright? Are you and Karma okay?”</p><p>“Who is it?” Karma asked, trying to listen.</p><p>Gakushuu shoved him away. “Uh, yes, I’m fine….dad.” He clutched the phone tight. “We’re both fine. We just got a little side-tracked. We’ll be home soon.” Then he tensed; wait where did they live in this universe?! “Uh, would you be able to send someone to pick us up…we wandered off too far.”</p><p>“Where are you, I’ll come get you!” There was the sound of fiddling with keys like their dad was already on his way out. “Do you know where you are?”</p><p>Gakushuu quickly checked his GPS location. “Yes, I’ll text you the location.”</p><p>“Alright that’s fine.” He sounded relieved. “Just stay where you are, I <em>love you</em>.”</p><p>Gakushuu gut twisted, gripping the phone tight when something in his chest hurt. “…I…”</p><p>“…Son?”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Gakushuu quickly hung up, feeling unnerved for some reason.</p><p>“Hey?” Karma frowned, looking at him with a glimmer of concern. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied quickly, stuffing his phone in his pocket. “Dad says he’ll pick us up.”</p><p>“How did he sound?” Karma asked warily.</p><p>“…Different.” Gakushuu sighed. “He seemed…doting?”</p><p>Karma grimaced. “You mean like how he was trying to bond with us last Christmas?”</p><p>“No.” Gakushuu shook his head. “He was…normal. I think at least.”</p><p>“Oh…” Karma looked unsure.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled for a bit as they tried to process what was happening.</p><p>“Maybe this is all just a dream?” His brother proposed, frowning.</p><p>“…It seems like the more logical conclusion.” Gakushuu rubbed his chin. “But then again, considering what happened in middle school anything is possible.”</p><p>It being a dream seemed too good to be true though, and everything felt like reality, just different.</p><p>“Maybe if we find that cat it could send us back,” Karma said, looking around. “Because if this reality is real then we’re probably going to mess it up.”</p><p>“Well,<em> you </em>certainly will,” Gakushuu replied, looking around. “We need more information – if we can spend time researching there could be online evidence of the cat sightings.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Karma was looking on his phone. “Huh. Weird.”</p><p>“What is it?” Gakushuu looked over his shoulder quickly.</p><p>“Apparently this universe Wasabi and mint ice cream are really popular!” Karma looked delighted, browsing through Twitter. “Nice!”</p><p>Gakushuu’s eye twitched, wanting to kill him and leave him for dead. “Will you focus!?”</p><p>“I am,” Karma smirked, flashing the ice cream. “They have a whole spice and ice cream store!”</p><p>He buried his face in his hand. “Of all the people I had to be stuck with…”</p><p>“Hey, I just thought of something.” Karma’s smirk faded.</p><p>“No one cares about the stupid ice crea—”</p><p>“Not that, idiot.” Karma interrupted, looking up a the non-crescent moon. “If we’ve hopped into the bodies of our alternative middle school version selves, then what’s happened to this worlds version of us?”</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Gakushuu stared at his phone, remembering this version of their father’s warm voice and parental concern. “…Now that could be a problem.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Shuu!” Karma cried, clinging onto his older brother when they landed in the strange and definitely not their kitchen.</p><p>Gakushuu rubbed his head. “Karma?” He frowned, quickly checking his little brother worriedly. “Are you okay!!!” He quickly grew flustered, looking over the younger teen for any bruises or scrapes.  </p><p>Karma scowled. “Stop!” He glared at him petulantly. “I’m not a baby.” Then he looked him over. “Why is your uniform different?”</p><p>“Huh?” Gakushuu frowned, looking at himself, and then frowning when he didn’t recognise the school uniform. “Uh…”</p><p>The uniform he was wearing was a greyish purple colour and he had a red band around his shoulder which was similar to the student council president one he had back home. Karma looked slightly off as well, he was wearing the same trousers as him but he was just wearing a shirt with no tie.</p><p>“Where are we?” Karma frowned, cupping his cheeks and looked around the kitchen.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Gakushuu took out his phone. “This…isn’t my phone?” It had the same passcode though…</p><p>“Cool!” Karma suddenly brandished a knife.</p><p>“Why do you have a knife?!” Gakushuu tried to confiscate it but his brother moved away. “Karma!”</p><p>Karma grinned, swiping it. “Hell, no, I’m keeping this.” He flicked it closed and put it back in his pockets. “It’s cool.”</p><p>Gakushuu scowled. “You’re going to stab someone.”</p><p>His little brother ignored him. “Where’s the cat?” Karma looked around curiously, wandering out of the kitchen.</p><p>Gakushuu glared at him. “You mean the stupid thing that probably got us in this mess?!”</p><p>Karma scowled. “Hey, you’re just jealous because you know for a fact dad was gonna let me keep it.”</p><p>“No, he wasn’t! You don’t even know where it came from,” Gakushuu replied impatiently, looking around the kitchen.</p><p>Though, to be honest, considering the amount of shit Karma got away with because he was the youngest, it wouldn’t be that surprising if their parents let him keep the stupid weird cat.</p><p>“We need to…” He trailed off when he looked out of the window where the sun was nearly set.</p><p>“Need to what?” Karma looked annoyed until he saw what he was seeing. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>The moon outside was a crescent. The <em>literal</em> shape of a crescent and it was bigger. Almost cartoonishly big.</p><p>“…Okay, so…” Karma looked at him. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and assume we’re not in our world anymore, right?”</p><p>Gakushuu gripped the side of the counter. “Well, last time I checked the moon wasn’t like that yesterday.”</p><p>Just where the hell were they?!</p><p>Karma visibly paled when he saw the pictures on the fireplace when he looked through the archway of the kitchen that lead into the living room. “Holy shit, look!”</p><p>There were two photographs of their mom frames above the fireplace, except she looked different.</p><p>Gakushuu felt an uneasiness when he stared at his mother, the woman in the photo had the same red hair and golden eyes but her gaze was sharper and she seemed more closed off; kind of like everything in this house.</p><p>“…This is weird.” Karma picked up a photo on the mantelpiece which showed his brother who looked around eleven or twelve on vacation with their mother at the beach; she looked happier in this photo. “I don’t remember this.”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither…” Gakushuu started to feel a chill.</p><p>Then his phone started ringing and started playing Mozart’s Lacrimosa for some reason, causing the uneasiness to grow.</p><p>Gakushuu frowned when he saw the contact said ‘the Principal’.</p><p>“…Uh, why would your school Principal have your number?” Karma raised an eyebrow. “Kind of creepy.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Gakushuu frowned and apprehensively answered the phone. “…Hello?”</p><p>“Asano, where are you?” The voice on the other end sounded detached and made him tense.</p><p>“Uh…I’m sorry, my phone’s acting up.” Gakushuu gave a strained chuckle. “Could you remind me who this is?”</p><p>There was a long silence from the other end. “…What?”</p><p>Gakushuu frowned when the man’s tone shifted to something familiar. “Wait…dad?”</p><p>“…Yes?” Now the man started to sound sarcastic like his dad when he and Karma had pushed his buttons too often. “Asano, where are you?”</p><p>
  <em>Why was his dad calling him Asano?</em>
</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu glanced at Karma who was frowning. “I’m…at…mom’s house?” He shrugged. “With Karma.”</p><p>“What is he saying?” Karma tried to listen but he was pushed away.</p><p>“…Why are you with Karma?” His dad’s voice sounded cold again.</p><p>Gakushuu’s stomach twisted. “Because he’s my brother, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>He felt a rise of dread. Were hE and Karma not brothers in this…universe? Place? Dream?</p><p>There was another stretch of silence from the other end. “Is your mother home?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then stay where you are and I will come get you.”</p><p>Then the line went dead.</p><p>“Huh…” Gakushuu stared at the phone.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Karma asked warily. “Was something off with dad?”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Gakushuu started to grow more worried when he looked around the unfamiliar living room decorated in modern silvers and boring furniture. “He sounded different. Cold.”</p><p>Everything about this place felt cold.</p><p>“Cold?” Karma’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“Yeah…” Gakushuu looked through his contacts. “Check your phone – do you recognise any names?”</p><p>“Give me a sec.” Karma raised an eyebrow when he looked at his phone. “I recognise Nagisa, but who’s Antennas, Partner in Crime, Baseball geek, Avocado, Potion master, and Minion Number 1?” He narrowed his eyes. “Mom is still mom but I think I named dad Sperm donor?!”</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Gakusuu was equally confused. “I have, the Principal…and <em>Female Birth-Giver</em>?”</p><p>They both exchanged a concerned look.</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu kept reading. “Ren is still here, I’m not sure who Seo and Araki are, but Koyama is here….who’s <em>The Demon</em>?”</p><p>There was even a devil emoji next to the name.</p><p>“Huh?” Karma looked and then scowled. “Hey, that’s my number!”</p><p>Gakushuu snorted, feeling a rise of amusement. “It makes sense.”</p><p>Karma scoffed. “Yeah, well so does…” He scrutinised the name. “<em>Mr Perfect</em>?” He raised an eyebrow. “I guess you’re an overachiever here as well.”</p><p>Gakushuu smirked. “Of course.”</p><p>His brother rolled his eyes. “Huh…” His brow furrowed. “I have someone in here called <em>The Octopus?</em>”</p><p>
  <em>The octopus?</em>
</p><p>“Strange…” Gakushuu looked at the number. “I suppose ringing each one would be tedious, but we could send out a text?”</p><p>“Like what? Lost my phone, who this?” Karma suggested.</p><p>“That would be advisable.” Gakushuu nodded, looking around the house. “We need to think…this all started because of that cat.”</p><p>“I mean it was blue.” Karma shrugged. “Kind of a red flag.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “Which is exactly what I said—”</p><p>“Mom and dad are divorced in this world…” Karma stated, like he’d just realised, picking up the photo of their mom. “She isn’t wearing a wedding ring or that necklace dad got her for her, the one with the star…”</p><p>He hid a grimace. “It would make sense considering it looks like she has a separate house.”</p><p>
  <em>But why weren’t there any photos of Gakushuu and her? </em>
</p><p>He shifted on the spot, a sinking feeling weighing down heavily.</p><p>“…You said dad was different,” Karma said warily, staring at the photo. “…Should we be worried? About dad?”</p><p>That was a question he didn’t think they’d ever had to ask. Their father was the last person to be afraid of.</p><p>But, why had he called him Asano like they were strangers?</p><p>Gakushuu hesitated, trying to think of something reassuring to say. “It’ll be fine.” He forced a convincing smile, placing a hand on his brother’s head. “Don’t worry, okay?”</p><p>Karma’s frowned stayed. “Yeah, sure…”</p><p>He quickly tried to change the subject. “Since you don’t live at dad’s let’s check your room here so you can grab some clothes just in case.”</p><p>His brother hummed, putting the photo down. “Fine.” He walked out into the hallway. “Best guess my bedroom is upstairs to the right?”</p><p>“Why the right?”</p><p>Karma grinned. “Good luck!”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, following him upstairs. “I’m not even going to attempt to make sense of that.”</p><p>When they entered Karma’s room, which was to the right, and it was tidier than anticipated.</p><p>The room was big, which probably helped, there were a few t-shirts and jeans tossed on the floor, and the bed was unmade, but it was tidy more or less.</p><p>The desk was cluttered with video games, comics, and some study books, with a large tv mounted to the wall and hooked up to two large game consoles.</p><p>“Well it looks like you like video games in this world too,” Gakushuu remarked dryly while his brother grinned and check out the game. “…And apparently BB guns?” He frowned when he picked up a pink pellet, a very realistic gun on the dresser. “Huh…” He scrutinised the small drawing of an octopus on the pellets. “Strange.” He put the pellet down looked at the rest of the room. “What’s with the spices?”</p><p>His brother always loved spices—their mom’s doing since she liked to collect rare ones—but his little brother didn’t have a whole shelf dedicated to them in his bedroom…</p><p>“Nice!” Karma grabbed some expensive spices from the shelf. “These look rare too! I can make some good curry with this!”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, shaking his head. “Not if it ends up like last time…” He tensed when his phone pinged, their dad texting. “Dad’s outside…”</p><p>Karma paused, busy stuffing his handheld game console in a backpack along with a couple of t-shirts. “Oh.” He looked out the window. “Oh, shit! Check out the car!” He looked up at Gakushuu. “You think he’s a politician in this world?”</p><p>“Unlikely.” Gakushuu looked out the window curiously when he saw the unfamiliar and <em>very expensive</em> looking black car. “Though, everything seems different…”</p><p>“…He’ll know something’s wrong,” Karma said warily, frowning. “He always knows when we’re lying.”</p><p>“True…” Their dad was very perceptive. “We could say we hit our heads…though he might try to send us to the hospital.”</p><p>“Or we could just tell him about the magic cat?” Karma shrugged. “Who gives a fuck at this point?”</p><p>“Something tells me he will,” Gakushuu replied, sighing. “If we tell him about the cat he’ll think we’re crazy.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I texted mom to ask if it’s okay me being at dad’s and she just texted me back saying ‘it’s fine. I’m in a meeting and don’t call’,” Karma said, narrowing his eyes at his phone. “So…no help from her.”</p><p>“She really said not to call?” Gakushuu looked at the phone warily. “That’s odd…”</p><p>No matter how busy their mom was with work, she never texted so dismissively.</p><p>Everything started to feel like a dark smog was settling in.</p><p>“We should go.” Karma hoisted the backpack over his shoulder, tugging Gakushuu’s arm. “Come on.”</p><p>“Right…” Gakushuu followed him downstairs. “We’ll need to lock up.”</p><p>Karma grabbed some keys from a metal ball in the hallway. “One of these keys has to be right…”</p><p>Gakushuu waited outside the front door for him to find the right key, glancing at the car outside of the gate warily, the dread in his stomach growing. “…Maybe going with dad isn’t a good idea?”</p><p>Karma frowned, glancing up. “Why?”</p><p>He frowned, trying to put the dread into words, but then his phone pinged again.</p><p>‘I’m waiting.’ Was the text message their dad sent, which just made the dread worse.</p><p>“Done.” Karma locked up, and then twirled the key on his finger. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Gakushuu looked at the text message as his brother went ahead, following after.</p><p>An older man was waiting by the door and smiled at them warmly. “Ah, young sirs.” He bowed respectfully. “It will be a delight having you both under the same roof again.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks.” He remembered his manners and bowed his head awkwardly.</p><p>“Thank you…” Gakushuu bowed before slipping into the car after his brother. He tensed when the door was shut sharply.</p><p>“You were taking so long I was beginning to grow concerned.”</p><p>Gakushuu gripped his school bag tight when he looked to the side and their…the man who was supposed to be their dad, sitting opposite them.</p><p>He looked different. For one thing, his hair was darker and less messy, and he seemed more business-like. He was wearing a similar tie and his favourite tie pin his old cram students had got him, but the blazer seemed different.</p><p>And the way he was looking at them made him feel cold.</p><p>“Well?” Their dad raised an eyebrow as the car set off and the doors were locked.</p><p>Karma shifted in his seat, hugging his bag close as he sat in between them both. “Uh, yeah, the key wasn’t working—”</p><p>“You were expected at a Violin recital after your council meeting,” their dad spoke over Karma like he wasn’t even there; come to think of it, he hadn’t even looked at his second son. “Which you opted not to attend.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, feeling put on the spot. “…I’m sorry.” He tried to think of what he was supposed to say. “I was…”</p><p>“He was helping me get groceries,” Karma spoke up. “Because—”</p><p>“<em>Karma.”</em> Their dad’s voice sharpened like a knife, causing the two of them to jump in their seats. “How many times must I remind you not to interrupt when I am talking to your brother?” He finally acknowledged his other son, fixing him with a cold and dismissive look. “Do you think your brother’s incapable of answering a few simple questions?”</p><p>Gakushuu stared at their dad in shock, wanting to grab his brother and bolt out of the car.</p><p>Karma’s eyes were wide and confused considering this was supposed to be the same man who goofed out and played video games with them on the weekend. “Dad…” He grimaced, and hunched his shoulders up when their dad glared down at him like he was a bug. “Sorry…”</p><p>“What?” Their father’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>“…I said, sorry,” Karma repeated, trying to stay calm even though he seemed to have no idea what he was supposed to do. “I was just trying to say he was helping me buy groceries.”</p><p>There was a stretch of silence as their father looked down at Karma who stared back warily.</p><p>“…Your brother was helping you buy groceries?” Their dad repeated evenly.</p><p>Karma’s shifted. “Uh, yeah…there was a lot of them.”</p><p>Their father blinked slowly like Karma had just said something stupid, which was the kind of condescension their dad rarely exhibited.</p><p>Gakushuu’s stomach twisted, trying to divert his attention. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Their dad stared at him coldly. “…I didn’t realise you two were spending so much time together.” He raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen?”</p><p>The two of them stayed silent as the uneasiness in the car grew worse.</p><p>“No,” Karma replied, shrugging a little forcefully. “Why?”</p><p>Gakushuu swallowed a lump down his throat and tried to reach for the door handle as discreetly as possible. “What’s wrong with us spending time together?”</p><p>There was a pause, until their father’s expression suddenly shifted to something pleasant.</p><p>“Nothing of course.” His tone was light. “I’m happy you two seem to be getting along better.” He smiled at them, but something about it didn’t seem right.</p><p>“…You’re happy?” Karma seemed rightfully suspiciously.</p><p>“Of course,” their father replied pleasantly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Gakushuu exchanged an unsure look with Karma briefly.</p><p>“It’s just surprising that’s all,” their father continued, patting Karma on the head while staring at Gakushuu pointedly. “Especially considering how heated things seemed after midterms.”</p><p>Gakushuu tried not to frown. “Right…”</p><p>Their father hummed, smiling politely still while he kept a hand on his little’s brother’s head in an almost intimidating way which made Gakushuu feel nauseous. He removed his hand from the door handle.</p><p>Karma looked slightly uncomfortable, staring at their dad warily like he wasn’t sure what to make of him.  “So…” he tried to sound casual. “What are we having for dinner?”</p><p>“Oh, I believe Yamamoto has cooked some Sukiyaki,” he replied brightly. “But before that I was hoping we could go through some practice tests together before dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, why?” Karma looked annoyed. “Can’t we—?"</p><p> </p><p>“Not you, Karma.” Their father patted his little brother’s head firmly. “Your brother needs to prepare for finals. They’re only two weeks away.” He smiled at his eldest son. “I wouldn’t want you to slip.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu tried to hide his frown, forcing his uneasiness down even though his instincts were telling him not to. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>It was probably only a few tests.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daydreams & Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack! There was so much to cover in this chapter so looks like it's gonna be a three parter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma felt like he was on a mental trip, sitting in the backseat of a…Toyota Land Cruiser Prado, like their dad, was dropping them off at a soccer game.</p><p>“You boys are quiet?” Their dad, this world’s version of their dad, was driving and looked…normal. Or at least how normal dads were supposed to look.</p><p>Karma couldn’t stop gawking at the man because he just looked so different. This version of their dad worse chinos….fucking chinos. A normal shirt and jumper, and his hair was loose, tidy but just slightly different with the main similarity being that it was a dark brown like in their world.</p><p>“Boys?” Their dad raised an eyebrow in the wind view.</p><p>Gakushuu was gawking as well. “Uh, we’re fine…” He glanced at Karma. “We were just thinking of our school…project?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Karma nodded, frowning. “That…”</p><p>“Oh, they’re assigning projects this close to finals?” Their dad frowned.</p><p>Oh, shit…</p><p>“Just small ones, to help us study,” Gakushuu said quickly.</p><p>“…Right.” Their dad didn’t sound convinced. “Well, if you need help, just let me know.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Fuck this was weird. “Thanks…dad.”</p><p>Was this person really their dad in this world? It felt…</p><p>Karma grimaced, feeling his chest tighten when he remembered how things used to be before Ikeda had died.</p><p>When they arrived at the house it was the same build and location as the one back in their world, only with more flowers…</p><p>“You boys can help me with dinner.” Their dad hopped out of the car while they hesitantly followed after. “I was still finishing cooking before I went to pick you up.”</p><p>Karma hummed, taking his shoes off as they stepped into the house. “What are we having?”</p><p>He did a sweep of the hallway, and instantly noticed a lot more family photographs in comparison to their house back in their world. And judging from the suitcase and teaching award it looked like their dad was still a teacher in this world.</p><p>“Salmon Teriyaki Potto,” their dad replied, hanging the keys on a hook. “You can help finish the rice.” He smiled as they walked into the kitchen. “I wanted to add my own spin with the  salad.”</p><p>“Right…” Karma leaned against the counter while Gakushuu took off his blazer. “So what do you want us to do?”</p><p>Their father back in their world had started cooking with them again, though it often ended with him becoming frustrated and telling them he’d take over.</p><p>“Karma, keep an eye on the rice.” Their dad fastened an apron on. “Shuu, you can grate half the cucumber into strips, and then chop up the rest.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s eyes widened when their father called him ‘Shuu’, something painful tugging at  Karma’s chest.</p><p>Their dad glanced at them questionably. “Boys?”</p><p>Gakushuu quickly rolled up his sleeves. “Right.” He chopped the cucumber I half and started grating it.</p><p>The three of them worked in silence while they got most of the work done. Karma tried to mask his discomfort and focus on what he was doing.</p><p>“You’re both quiet today,” Their dad repeated, glancing at them curiously. “It’s been ten minutes and there have been no arguments.” He looked amused. “Is it a special occasion?”</p><p>Karma glanced at his brother before forcing a smile. “Heh, it’s been a long day, you know?” He tried to seem casual. “Anyway, you know what this is missing?”</p><p>“We’re not adding spices, Karma,” Their dad said firmly, sighing as he finished off the salmon. “Especially after what happened on Saturday.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. So this version of himself like spices too? Good to see consistency.</p><p>“So, how was your day?” Their dad asked, as Gakushuu passed him he cucumber slices.</p><p>“Fine,” Gakushuu replied.</p><p>“Yeah, it was fine,” Karma replied guardedly.</p><p>Their dad looked amused. “So I take it if I want a more detail report I’ll need to ask Ikeda?”</p><p>The two of them tensed.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just…?</em>
</p><p>Karma looked at his dad like he must misheard him. “What?”</p><p>“That I’ll ask Ikeda?” Their dad glanced at them curiously. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No,” both Gakushuu and Karma replied quickly.</p><p>The curiosity in their dad’s gaze grew suspicious. “Boys—”</p><p>They were saved by the front door opening. “Hi, I’m home!” There was a scuff of heels and keys jangling. “A picked up some doughnuts! They were giving them away outside of the station!”</p><p>Karma tried not to tense when he heard his mom’s voice, growing guarded when he saw her walk into the kitchen and dump a box of doughnuts on the table.</p><p>She looked different but similar as well, her red hair was still tied up, but it was shorter and her clothes had a spark more colour. Her wedding ring was on her finger and she was also wearing a necklace he could only vaguely remember seeing. She was still slightly shorter than them as well, the absence of the long heels bringing her back down to her normal height.</p><p>The smile she gave them was so warm it almost hurt. “Hi,” she greeted him first, cupping his cheeks teasingly before planting a kiss on his forehead. “How was school?”</p><p>Karma still felt out of sorts at the sudden affection. “F-fine,” he said quickly after hesitating, nearly grimacing when he stuttered. “It was fine.”</p><p>“Fine’s good.” His mom raised an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder, reaching out to his brother. “You okay, sweetie?”</p><p>Karma looked over at Gakushuu warily when he realised his brother was frozen on the spot and staring at their mom like she was a ghost. Which was…when was the last time his brother and their mom had even seen each other properly? She was always away when he visited the house, the most communication he’d seen from them since the divorce was phone calls and text messages.</p><p>“Yes…” Gakushuu replied, looking uncomfortable. “I’m okay.”</p><p>Their mom smiled but her brow furrowed a little, moving over to him and placing her hand to his forehead. “Are you sure?” She smiled crookedly the same why Karma sometimes saw himself smile in the mirror. “Finals are in two weeks, you have to be top of your game sweetie.” She cupped Gakushuu’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “So take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay…mom,” Gakushuu replied quietly while she chuckled and ruffled his head.</p><p>Karma watched his brother when he saw a flicker of emotions rush over his face briefly while their mom doted on him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, a whirl of emotions starting to become unbearable when he saw his parents chatting warmly to each other while their mom was teasing their dad’s recipe.</p><p>Karma glanced at his brother who had a numb look on his face when he stared at their parents. “…You okay?” he asked quietly, stepping closer to him.</p><p>“Yes,” Gakushuu replied, sounding defensive. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, considering you looked like you’d vomit, you might wanna chill.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” his brother replied stubbornly, still staring at their parents. “After dinner, we’ll start looking for that cat.”</p><p>“Yeah, fine.” Karma felt a slight hesitation as he watched his their parents, feeling like he was in a dream.</p><hr/><p>Their mom smirked, showing her pointed teeth. “So then I told him that if he wanted the coffee done right he could hop on into Starbuck himself since he needed the exercise.”</p><p>Karma grinned despite himself as they sat around the table for dinner.</p><p>“Dear…” Their dad sighed, cutting up his salmon. “Was that necessary?”</p><p>Her grin widened. “Darling, I’m just concerned for the man.” She sipped her wine. “Besides, if getting the right coffee was such a high priority then why make more stress when he can do it himself.” She dabbed her mouth with a napkin. “I’m a finance broker, not a secretary.”</p><p>Gakushuu snorted but tried to mask it as a cough. “Then what happened?”</p><p>Their mom smirked, resting her chin in her hand. “I’m not sure, I got him transferred to the south branch so I don’t think I’ll be seeing him much.”</p><p>Karma felt a swell of amusement, remembering a similar story his mom had drunkenly told him when he was eleven.</p><p>Their dad sighed. “Yes, well my week has been less controversial,” he told them. “We’re expanding the east side of the cram school to manage the new intake of students, but we might have to start thinking of getting a new building, the mountain ecosystem won’t survive too big of developments.”</p><p>Karma chewed his food slowly as he tried to imagine their dad still using the same old campus building.</p><p>“So, did you boys manage to catch that cat?” Their mom asked flippantly.</p><p>Karma paused mid-bite. “Huh?”</p><p>
  <em>How did she know about the cat?</em>
</p><p>“What cat?” Their dad asked.</p><p>Their mom looked amused. “Karma texted me saying they were trying to capture a stray cat.”</p><p>Their dad sighed tiredly. “Really, boys?”</p><p>“We didn’t catch it,” Gakushuu replied. “It was too fast.”</p><p>“It’s a shame, I think a cat around the house would be nice.” Their mom smiled sweetly at their dad. “Don’t you think, <em>darling?”</em></p><p>Their dad looked unimpressed. “We’re not getting a cat, Kairi.”</p><p>Their mom’s smile dropped. “Why not?!” She complained petulantly. “My babies are growing up! I need a surrogate!”</p><p>“They’re still in middle school, dear, they’re not out the door yet,” he replied dryly.</p><p>She scowled, narrowing her eyes. “Karma’s fifteen in less than a month.” She looked at her husband accusingly like it was his fault. “That’s less than half-way to twenty!”</p><p>“It’s only ¾.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it better!”</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu looked at Karma questionably, as if to ask if she was always this emotional.</p><p>Karma shrugged, looking just as lost as he was.</p><p>Their mom wiped a tear from her eyes. “Don’t grow up, boys, okay.” She looked at them pleadingly. “It makes mommy feel sad and<em> old</em>…” She drank her wine. “You were such cute babies as well!”</p><p>“Dear, that’s enough.” Their dad sighed and took away their mom’s wine from her hand.</p><p>“Hey!” She tried to snatch the glass back but dad kept her an arm's length away.</p><p>“So, do you have any plans with your friends, this weekend, boys?” Their dad asked, smiling despite their mom’s pestering.</p><p>“Um, no.” Gakushuu stared at their parent like he was watching a circus. “I’m just going to study…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Karma stared at their parents in equal surprise.</p><p>“Just don’t overwork yourself, alright?” Their dad frowned, placing the wine down, giving their mm chance to grab it and chug down the red liquid. “Studying is important, but you still need to have fun.”</p><p>Karma gripped his fork tight not sure whether to laugh or cry when he heard those words coming from their dad’s mouth.</p><p>Gakushuu masked his discomfort better. “Yes, we know…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Karma looked down, poking at his food as it all started to become overwhelming. “Thanks…”</p><hr/><p>“Why are those beds on top of each other?” Gakushuu asked dryly, crossing his arms as he and Karma stared at the bunk beds in <em>their</em> room. How they shared a room without killing each other was an anomaly itself.</p><p>“Dibs on top bunk,” Karma climbed up the ladder before his brother could stop him.</p><p>“Hey!” Gakushuu snapped, trying to drag him down. “I’m not being bottom bunk when I know for a fact you roll around in your sleep!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you barely sleep so why do you need the top bunk!?” Karma argued, half-way up the ladder while his brother grabbed his ankle. “Get off!”</p><p>“I’m getting the top bunk!” Gakushuu snapped, trying to yank him down, but Karma clung on. “I’m the oldest.”</p><p>“So?!” Karma clung onto the bed while his brother tried to pull him down. “Quit it!”</p><p>“Boys…” Their mom interrupted them, causing them to freeze when they saw her in the doorway. “I thought we moved passed this?”</p><p>Gakushuu blushed and quickly let go, Karma used the opportunity to kick his head. “Ow!”</p><p>Karma grinned, climbing onto the top bunk. “Sorry, it’s a reflex!”</p><p>“Karma!” Their mom said sharply, causing him to stiffen. “Don’t kick your brother.” She sighed and cupped Gakushuu’s cheek, making him freeze when she kissed the spot Karma had kicked. “You okay, sweetie?”</p><p>The embarrassed flush on Gakushuu’s cheeks faded when their mom smiled at him. “Yes…”</p><p>“Good.” Mom ruffled his head before glaring up at Karma. “Karma, apologise to your brother.”</p><p>Karma grimaced, recognising the stern look in her eyes. “Okay, fine, sorry…”</p><p>Their mom sighed, shaking her head as she smoothed Gakushuu’s hair back gently, causing him to shift closer to her. “If you’re going to be up here, play nice or you’ll be helping your father do the gardening at 5AM.”</p><p>The two of them grimaced at that. “Yes, mom.” They both replied dully, looking embarrassed.</p><p>Satisfied their mom left the room, closing the door behind her. Gakushuu watched her leave with an almost longing look on his face which made Karma’s concern grow.</p><p>“Hey, momma’s boy,” Karma leant on the bedpost, earning a glare from his brother. “Don’t get attached, we’re not staying here.”</p><p>His brother bristled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Karma sighed, shaking his head. “Fine, you not admitting to your mommy issues isn’t <em>my</em> problem.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Gakushuu snapped, wandering over to the desk where a laptop was. “The only one with issues here is <em>you</em>, now come down and help me try to find that stupid cat that got us into this mess.”</p><p>Karma nearly rolled his eyes, knowing how deep in denial his brother was. “Whatever, I was just warning you.” He slid down the bunk bed ladder. “This whole place is like some trippy slice of life anime.” He walked over to his brother who had unlocked the laptop which was probably his brother’s counterparts.</p><p>He looked at the photos on the desk and picked up one of him, his brother, and Ikeda posing in a basketball team photo.</p><p>“So, this is what we could have had if Ikeda hadn’t jumped?” Some bitterness leaked into his voice despite his efforts.</p><p>“It seems so,” his brother replied tightly, typing on the laptop.</p><p>Karma looked at him warily, noticing the tightness in his shoulders. “Yeah, well, it’s still weird.” He put the photo down. “How do you think our counterparts are dealing with dad?”</p><p>Gakushuu scoffed. “He’s probably driving them crazy trying to bond.” He looked at a few local forums for any unusual cat sightings. “Seeing this version of our father does make our one back home look more of a hopeless case though.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s better than him trying to blow himself up,” Karma remarked dryly, remembering how much worse their dad used to be.</p><hr/><p>Karma kept glancing at the dining room archway while he was sat at the table next to his…well the person who was supposed to be his dad in this world where for some reason the moon was a crescent shape permanently.</p><p>Everything about this version of his dad was off, it was like everything about him just made the room they were in cold and uncomfortable.</p><p>It reminded him of a teacher he’d had when in primary school when he was eight, a strict young man called Mr Ito who had been a jerk and always made him feel stupid because he couldn’t always pay attention in class – his parents had been livid when Gakushuu finally told them after Mr Ito had made Karma cry one lesson.</p><p>His gaze shifted to the seat opposite him where his older brother was supposed to be sitting and eating with them. “…When’s Gakushuu coming down?” he asked, poking at his food. “It’s been hours.”</p><p>“Your brother is studying,” his dad replied lighty. “He’s not to be disturbed.”</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes warily. “…For how long?”</p><p>“Until I’ve decided he’s finished,” he said, evenly before taking another bite of food.</p><p>Just how long did it take to complete a few tests? They were in <em>middle school</em>, it wasn’t like they were even at high school or college level yet!</p><p>Karma’s stomach lurched, staring at his dad warily. “Well, where is he studying?”</p><p>His brother wasn’t in this version of their house’s room (in fact it turned out they had separate rooms here), it was like he’d disappeared into the big house.</p><p>“That’s none of your concern.” This version of their father sounded dismissive. “If you can’t eat your dinner in silence then you can go to your room and stay there until morning.”</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth, trying to keep a lid on his temper like his<em> real </em>dad had always patiently taught him. “…Can I at least see him after dinner?” he tried to propose. “Just for a little while?”</p><p>His father ignored him and continued eating.</p><p>He scowled, feeling his temper rise. “Dad?” Still no response. “<em>Dad</em>?” Karma clenched his hands tight and looked over at the doorway. “Whatever, I’m not even hungry.” Karma pushed his seat back to get up.</p><p>If his dad was going to ignore him then why should he treat him any different?</p><p>The feel of the room shifted instantly to freezing. “You haven’t been excused yet.” His dad’s tone stopped him in his tracks when he was half-way out of his chair. “<em>Sit down.”</em></p><p>Karma gripped the edge of the table, tensing up when the uneasiness in the room grew suffocating. He nearly flinched when he saw the look his dad was giving him which was cold and almost threatening.</p><p>He clenched his hands tight and sat back down, his appetite gone while he stared at his meal.</p><p>“This is your first warning.” His father sighed. “Honestly, I thought you would have grown passed tantrums like this by now.”</p><p>Karma felt a flare of outrage. “How was that a tantrum—?”</p><p>“<em>Second warning,”</em> his father interjected coldly, silencing him.  “You’re not too old for a timeout session, Karma.” He sipped his water. “And if you keep testing me, that’s exactly what you’ll earn yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>Timeout? </em>
</p><p>Karma stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Just how condescending could you get? What was he going to do? Force him to sit on some steps for an hour?</p><p>His father’s eyes narrowed at him. “Do I need to issue a third warning?”</p><p>Karma shifted away from him a little, his skin prickling, feeling like he was a scared little kid again. “…No.”</p><p>“Then be quiet and finish your dinner,” he replied curtly and then continued eating.</p><p>Karma grimaced, gripping his cutlery tight, trying to think of where his brother could be.</p><p>He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a clear banging noise coming from above. Karma’s eyes widened in horror when he thought about where the noise was coming from.</p><hr/><p>The house may have physically been the same but it felt completely different. For one thing, his room in this world was the guest room and looked just as boring as everything else, and there were barely any clothes which meant his counterpart stayed here as little as possible – not that he could blame him.</p><p>The whole place felt claustrophobic like this version of his dad was always watching him. He’d pretended to go to bed when his dad had told him to  – <em>again, why was his dad treating him like he as an idiot? It was complete bullshit!</em></p><p>He’d gone along with it nevertheless and changed into a dark t-shirt and shorts but had snuck off to his brother’s room once he was sure his dad was out of earshot.</p><p>Karma grimaced, sitting in his brother room while he waited for him to turn up – the room was plainer and had less personality than the one back in their world – the lack of movie posters and photographs was one thing, but there were some things that were the same like the obnoxious amount of trophies and books in the room. It was also missing all of his personal stuff, like video games and tv.</p><p>He checked the clock again, it was nearly midnight and his brother still hadn’t made an appearance.</p><p>Karma’s dread grew, he slipped off the bed, trying to think where he would be.</p><p>A lot of the lights in the house had been turned off which actually made it easier trying to find the room his brother was in. He started looking upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible as his bare feet stepped on the wooden floors and expensive rugs.</p><p>There were four levels to the house, a basement, ground floor, a first floor, and then a second floor. The bedrooms were all on the second floor so he worked his way downwards, remembering the noise he’d heard at dinner.</p><p>He had to tiptoe down the stairs and check behind the corners, everything familiar feeling strange. His stomach lurched when he tried to think of what his parents were feeling right now, what if the versions of themselves they switched with weren’t in the right place in their world? Their parents would panic. He knew his mom would be pulling her hair out…</p><p>Karma tried not to think about it and kept looking around the first floor until he finally saw a crack of light at a dead-end of the hallway. He smiled in relief and quickly hurried over to the door, pressing his eat against the wood.</p><p>The room was quiet except for the sound of a pencil scratching on paper furiously.</p><p>“Shuu?” He spoke through the keyhole.</p><p>The writing stopped instantly. “Karma?” There was a weird sound from the other side he was tugging on something metal. “Shit…”</p><p>Karma frowned. “What’s wrong?” He bent down and tried to look through the keyhole but all he could see was the closed curtains of a window. “Shuu?”</p><p>“…I’m fine.” He didn’t sound fine. “I just have to finish these tests…”</p><p>
  <em>Just how many tests were there?</em>
</p><p>“Shuu, open the door.” Karma tried to budge the door but it was locked tight. “Shit.” He looked around, trying to think of what he could use to pick the lock. “Just…hold on.” He tried to be as quiet as possible when he went back upstairs to his brother’s room.</p><p>Karma grabbed the bunch of paperclips from his brother’s neatly arranged desk and then hurried back to the first floor. He’d only ever picked a lock a handful of times since he’d learned it at scouts and junior explorers, but he could remember it well enough.</p><p>He concentrated and bent the paperclips into shape, trying to pick the lock. “Just hold on.”</p><p>
  <em>Why had this version of their dad even locked Gakushuu in here? </em>
</p><p>“It’s fine, just go, it’s okay.” His older brother kept saying in a voice which strongly hinted that it definitely wasn’t fine.</p><p>“Just shut up,” Karma replied, trying to focus as he picked the lock, smiling in relief when the lock clicked. “I got it.”</p><p>He quickly pushed the door open and then felt his smile and stomach drop when he saw his older brother handcuffed to a radiator while sitting at a desk with a dozen test papers piled up.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Karma stared at him in horror, looking around the more or less empty cramped room. There were more test papers shoved into a bin which had grade percentages ranging from 86% to 97%.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Gakushuu said quickly even though he was handcuffed to a fucking radiator. “I’m fine—”</p><p>“Stop saying that!” Karma snapped, rushing over to him. “What the hell is he doing?” He tugged at the handcuff chain. “Why is he doing this?!”</p><p>“He said I couldn’t leave until I got 100% five times in a row.” Gakushuu grimaced, looking exhausted with large dark bags under his eyes; he was still dressed in his school shirt and tie and was hunched over the desk like was going to pass out.  “…I tried to break the door down and escape so…” He pulled on the handcuffs. “So he said if I couldn’t just stay put for a few hours then he’d <em>make me</em> stay put.”</p><p>“What?” Karma paled, staring at him in disbelief because this was <em>insane</em>, their dad wasn’t supposed to be this type of person no matter what the universe. “Fuck.” He quickly tried to pick the lock of the handcuffs. “This guy is not our dad, <em>he’s fucking crazy!”</em></p><p>
  <em>Shit, why weren’t these handcuffs unlocking?!</em>
</p><p>Karma felt his heart hammering in his chest. “Come on just—”</p><p>“I thought I told you not to disturb your brother?”</p><p>Karma froze, breaking out in a sweat while Gakushuu gripped his wrist tight.</p><p>Their fake father stood in the doorway and sighed in disappointment like he’d caught them trying to eat dessert before dinner and not picking the locks of handcuffs.</p><p>“Finals are nearly here, and as usual you boys treat it as a reason to grow complacent,” he said evenly and walked over to them, causing Karma to quickly step in front of his brother protectively.  </p><p>“Don’t come any closer!” Karma snapped.</p><p>“Karma, stop.” Gakushuu tried to stand in front of him but the handcuffs made it difficult. “Just go.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” Karma said fiercely.</p><p>“<em>Enough</em>,” their fake father interrupted sharply. “<em>Karma</em>, you are distracting your brother—”</p><p>“You locked him to a fucking <em>radiator</em>!” Karma shouted, wanting to punch him. “Why are you even—?”</p><p>“I said, <em>enough</em>.” The man’s voice rose, a crack in the calmness as something dark leaked out like a monster in the shadows.</p><p>Gakushuu squeezed his hand tight, warning him to shut up. “<em>Karma</em>.”</p><p>Karma swallowed, trying to reign his temper in, his instincts screaming at him to be careful when he saw an almost dark smog surround the man in front of them, making the hair on his skin stand on ends.</p><p>The person impersonating their father took a deep breath, regaining composer as the crack sealed itself back up.</p><p>“Karma, you may enjoy being a failure in this family, but I will not allow you to drag your brother down to your level.” His (fake) father stared down at him coldly.</p><p>Karma tensed, feeling like someone was sticking a knife in his ribs, feeling like a little kid with Mr Ito speaking down to him again because he’d been messing around in class with his older brother.</p><p><em>This isn’t dad.</em> He chanted in his head. <em>This isn’t dad.</em></p><p>“Your brother has a future, and is actually capable of making something of himself,” his dad...his <em>fake</em> dad kept talking. “Because unlike you, he understands the commitment needed to succeed in life, while all you seem to commit to is causing trouble and disappointing I and your mother.” His eyes narrowed. “Which makes it no wonder why she encourages dumping you on my doorstep the first chance she gets.”</p><p>Karma’s shoulders hunched, his eyes stinging when each insult felt like it was being carved into his skin. His hands shook as he blinked back tears, his father’s stare making him feel like he was something disgusting.</p><p><em>This isn’t dad,</em> he tried to remind himself, but it didn’t seem to make the words hurt any less or stop the tears from forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” Gakushuu hissed, squeezing his wrist tight. “Stop saying that!” he snapped, glaring at the person wearing their father’s face. “Leave him alone.”</p><p>Their dad raised an eyebrow. “Your brother brought this on himself, as per usual, thinking the consequences don’t apply to him.”</p><p>Karma swallowed a lump in his throat, holding his brother’s hand tight. Trying to think of what he could do. He could call the police and they could…where would they go? Would mom even care, or would anyone even believe them? This all had to be illegal right? Parents weren’t supposed to be allowed to do this—</p><p>His father grabbed his arm, causing the red-head to squirm and try to break free from the iron grip. “And it seems I’ve been too lenient again if he thinks this type of behaviour is acceptable.”</p><p>“Get off him!” Gakushuu tried to yank him back, pushing the desk away as he tried to keep a hold of his younger brother. “Leave him alone!”</p><p>Karma winced when his dad gripped his upper arm too tight. “Let me go!”</p><p>Their father pulled Karma away from him. “I don’t have time to entertain either of your behaviour.”</p><p>Karma tried to kick him and Gakushuu threw a chair but neither stopped the man from dragging him out of the room and down the dark hallway while Karma tried to hit him and break the grip on his arm.</p><p>Further down the hallway, he was shoved into a small enclosed space which was barely big enough to fit him, while his father looked down at him coldly, hand on the door.</p><p>“You’ll stay in timeout until you’ve learned how to behave properly.”</p><p>Before he could lunge at the man the door was slammed shut and bolted from the outside, trapping him in like the lid on a coffin.</p><p>“Let me out!!” Karma shouted, struggling to move in the tight space, his feet locked in a standing position and hands pressed against the dented and worn wood of the door. The small space cloaked in darkness.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Perfect Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, I was going to do this as a split pov but Asano took over so looks like this is a 4 parter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 5AM when he finally managed to score 100% in each one of the tests the alternate version of his father had set him.</p><p>“Well, done.” His father praised, taking out a key to unlock the handcuffs which had caused a bruised ring to develop on his wrist. “I knew you could do it, son.”</p><p>Gakushuu was too exhausted to speak, struggling to keep his head up, feeling dizzy.</p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>He still needed to make sure Karma was okay.</p><p>The handcuffs were unlocked. “…I’m only doing this because of how important this is,” the man wearing his father’s face kept speaking. “Class E have caused so much disruption this year.” He sighed, something twitching across his face. “… And you’ve been slipping all year, with the bet, Takebayashi, the <em>pole toppling</em>…we can’t afford <em>another</em> failure, Asano.”</p><p>Gakushuu had no idea what he was talking about, but just nodded along nevertheless, wanting to find his little brother and get as far away from here as possible.</p><p>“Son?” The man placed a hand on his cheek, making him flinch as he kept his gaze low. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” he croaked out, his mouth and throat were dry and his stomach grumbled from not having eaten or drunk for nearly twelve hours. “I…I understand… sir”</p><p>He needed to find Karma and quickly.</p><p>“Good.” This version of his father smiled, stroking his head in some warped act of affection. “You can catch up on some sleep, then we can finish off your home study when I get back from teaching your classmates.”</p><p>“…Homestudy?” Gakushuu felt cold, staring up at him in horror.</p><p>The man’s brow furrowed. “Yes…I already left some study sheets and some tests on your desk. Make sure they’re completed by the time I get back.” He slipped the handcuffs and key in his pocket. “Your brother will be at school so you won’t be disturbed.”</p><p>“Right…” Gakushuu massaged his wrist. “Where…where is he?”</p><p>His brother had been dragged off for a ‘timeout’ session, but he had a horrible feeling that this man’s idea of timeout wasn’t sitting on a set of steps for a few hours.</p><p>The man checked his watch. “I think he’s been in timeout long enough.”</p><p>“Can I see him?” Gakushuu said a little too quickly and then added. “He seemed worried about me…I don’t want him going to school angry.”</p><p>“Hm.” This version of his father frowned, but then shrugged. “Very well.”</p><p>Gakushuu shakily stood up, but quickly grabbed a piece of loose paper when the man’s back was turned and then quickly followed after him. They walked down the hall, the sun rising and casting a low light through the windows.</p><p>He quickly scribbled something on the paper before scrunching the paper in his hand as they went downstairs.</p><p>Gakushuu’s stomach lurched when he saw this version of their father take out a key for a narrow looking door. “How long has he been in there?!”</p><p>That closet looked barely big enough to store a suitcase!</p><p>He didn’t receive a verbal answer, instead, the door was opened and his little brother collapsed on the floor shivering.</p><p>“Karma?!” Gakushuu rushed over to the younger boy and gripped his shoulders while Karma stayed hunched over.  </p><p>“Shuu?” Karma mumbled, large dark bags under his eyes when he looked up; his skin was clammy and he looked sick.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Gakushuu looked him over worriedly, checking to see if there were any bruises, but there were none. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine…” Karma rubbed his eyes tiredly. “How long was—”</p><p>“Karma, you’re going to be late for school,” This version of their father said impatiently, sighing. “Go get dressed and then come down for breakfast.” He turned and already started walking away. “There’s no excuses for being late for school.”</p><p>
  <em>Was this man for real?!</em>
</p><p><br/>
Gakushuu gritted his teeth and bit back his anger, but he pushed to the side and focussed on his brother. “Karma, listen to me. I can’t go to school with you.” He shoved the scrunched up paper in his brother’s hand. “But you need to meet me at this park at lunch.”</p><p>Karma rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Right…” He frowned. “Why aren’t you going to school?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gakushuu replied, grimacing. “But it doesn’t matter, we need to focus on finding that cat so we can go home.”</p><p>Karma nodded, shakily standing to his feet while his brother steadied him. “Okay.” He scrunched the paper in his hand. “Are you gonna be okay?”</p><p>He forced a smile. “I’ll be fine.” He looked down the hallway warily. “I’m going to shower, then I’ll join you for breakfast.” He gave his younger brother a tight hug. “Everything will be fine.”</p><p>“…You said that last time,” Karma mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p>Gakushuu ignored the pit in his stomach and just hugged his brother tighter.</p>
<hr/><p>Gakushuu had nearly fallen asleep in the shower but thankfully his counterpart kept a stash of unhealthy and alarmingly high caffein dosage of energy drinks under his bed; so that gave him a much-needed boost of energy.</p><p>He’d given some of his uniform to Karma since his brother’s counterpart apparently didn’t see a need to keep a spare uniform at their father’s house (not a surprise since he couldn’t see a reason to willingly live here). Besides, it wasn’t like Gakushuu would need it since he was supposed to be at home all day, and he and Karma were more or less the same clothing size.</p><p>When they both came down for breakfast this world’s version of their father actually looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow when he saw Karma.</p><p>“…Interesting.” The man looked pointedly at Karma’s loose tie and blazer. “You’re actually taking some pride in your appearance for once, perhaps your brother has rubbed off on you for once.” He smiled condescendingly.</p><p>Karma bristled but wisely kept his mouth closed as their maid served them breakfast.</p><p>Gakushuu held back a grimace as he sat down opposite his father, with Karma reluctantly in the middle.</p><p>The man scrutinised his brother when he sat down. “That tie needs tightening though – Asano, attend to your brother.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed and leaned over to fix his brother tie when this version of their father shot him a warning look. “Hold still.”</p><p>“Hey!” Karma scowled, trying to push him off. “I can fix my own tie, I’m not an idiot!”</p><p>Gakushuu quickly retracted his hand, caught off by the burst of anger.  “Sorry…”</p><p>Karma glowered at his breakfast darkly as an uncomfortable silence settled.</p><p>This version of their father sighed, sipping his coffee before turning back to his paper.</p><p>Gakushuu looked at his brother worriedly, he knew he was probably just exhausted after the nightmare that had been last night but still… his brother normally didn’t have bursts of anger like that.</p><p>The rest of the meal continued in silence until they’d all finished breakfast and their fake father had finished reading the newspaper. “Asano, I trust you’re capable to manage your own schedule today?”</p><p>“Uh, yes…” Gakushuu replied, frowning.</p><p>“Good.” The man stood up and slipped his blazer back on. “Karma, I assume you can be trusted to walk to school today without any incidents?” He narrowed his eyes. “I will be checking if you choose to skip class again.”</p><p>Karma grimaced barely holding back a glare. “Yeah…”</p><p>He grabbed his suitcase. “Then march to it.” He checked his watch and headed out of the kitchen. “And fix that tie.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Karma swore under his breath when the man left. “I <em>hate </em>him…”</p><p>Gakushuu tensed when he heard the venom in his brother’s voice. He waited until the maid had left the kitchen before he gripped his brother’s shoulder tight.</p><p>“He’s not our dad, Karma,” he whispered. “Remember that.” He looked at him pointedly. “Our dad would<em> never</em> do any of this.”</p><p>Karma’s shoulder’s hunched, avoiding his gaze. “…He’s capable of it though.”</p><p>“But, this isn’t him,” Gakushuu repeated firmly. “Okay?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure if things could be the same as they were when they got home, but the last thing he wanted was for his little brother’s relationship with their father damaged because of this.</p><p>His brother sighed. “Yeah…”</p><p>“You’re going to be late, Karma.” The alternate version of their dad said sharply from the hallway, making Gakushuu want to punch him.</p><p>Karma grimaced and stood up. “Alright!” He loosened his tie more out of spite. “I’ll meet you at the park at lunch.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s concern grew as he watched his brother walk away, the doors closing when his brother and alternative father left the house.</p><p>“Would you like some coffee, sir?” the maid asked politely, smiling.</p><p>Gakushuu forced a smile, standing up. “No, thank you, I’m just going to be in my room studying for the remainder of the day, though I might need to pop out to the library to get some more books.”</p><p>“Of course.” The maid bowed as he left the kitchen.</p><p>Gakushuu kept walking down the hallway, pausing near the slightly open door to what looked like this world’s version of their father’s office.</p><p>He glanced around briefly before quietly slipping into the room, and paused to survey it curiously. It actually looked similar to the one back in their world, except tidier and duller. There were three filing cabinets against the left wall, with the rest of the office aligned with thick wooden bookcases. A window behind the large oak desk.</p><p>His gaze rested on the orange basketball on top of the highest shelf of the bookcase, before he looked back at the desk and sat down in the large chair. There was no computer at the desk, only some pens and two photo frames.</p><p>“Hm…” Gakushuu frowned when he saw two photos on the side.</p><p>One he’d seen before which was of Ikeda when he was younger; except the other two old cram students Nakai and Mori, were cropped out of it. It just showed the blond boy smiling and holding a basketball.</p><p>The second photo was one he didn’t recognise, which was of him and his brother when they looked around ten or eleven since Karma looked a tiny bit shorter than him in this, standing together in matching uncomfortable looking tidy brown and grey suits. Like they were a matching set.</p><p>Gakushuu picked up the photo and examined it carefully as he stared at this world’s versions of themselves.</p><p>The two boys in the photo looked unhappy, but resigned to it.</p><p>He focussed on Karma’s face and felt his stomach twist. His brother was subtly glaring at the camera with a smile which looked more like a grimace. He looked <em>angry</em>, but it was the type of anger that was being held in like he wasn’t allowed to express it properly.  </p><p>He gripped the frame tight, remembering what their fake father had said to his brother last night to the point Karma had nearly cried, and then the aftermath of this world’s version of ‘timeout’.</p><p>Gakushuu imagined that treatment being repeated over a number of years, with having both parents constantly make it apparent his little brother’s presence wasn’t wanted and that he was an inconvenience. He wondered when his little brother in this world had started to believe it.</p><p>Then he looked at the detached smile and contempt look on his younger counterpart’s face and wondered when this world’s version of himself had stopped caring about what was happening to Karma.</p><p>He put the photo down when he felt a lump gather in his throat, and his eyes stung.</p><p>He felt ashamed that there would ever be a version of himself that would let his happen to his brother.</p><p>Gakushuu looked at the photo of Ikeda for a moment, before his gaze lifted to the basketball, an earlier feeling of dread returning when he considered the reason why their father was the way he was in this world.</p>
<hr/><p>Gakushuu sighed, packing up some supplies in a backpack. He didn’t have any money that he could find in the house, but that couldn’t really be helped, so he’d grabbed as much food as possible and stuffed it in the bag as well.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it would take them to find the cat but he wasn’t returning to this house if he could help it, and if he had to, at least Karma could stay at the house belong to this world’s version of their mom since she technically had custody of his little brother; even if it meant Karma would be living alone for a while, it was a better alternative than living in this house with that monster masquerading as their father.</p><p>Gakushuu took a deep breath and looked around the room, his gaze resting on the trophies briefly and then the unfinished test sheets he hadn’t done. He sighed and looked at the window where the sun was shining and there a yellow octopus in a teacher’s outfit with its face pressed up against the glass—</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK?!</p><p>Gakushuu gasped, and stumbled back violently into his wardrobe, and felt his soul leave his body briefly.</p><p>The strange yellow creature chuckled. “Heheheh. Glad I caught you!” Even his voice sounded weird! “I think we need to have an overdue chat don’t you think?!”</p>
<hr/><p>Even if it was a different world, Gakushuu still acted out his usual routine, waking up early and getting ready.</p><p>He sighed as he fixed his tie, glancing at Karma who was still fast asleep and snoring loudly.</p><p>Yes, he definitely hadn’t missed sharing a room with him.</p><p>His thoughts drifted to the cat again, they hadn’t found any trace of it online, even after hours of searching a bunch of obscure internet forums. There was no telling how long it could take to find the cat…if ever.</p><p>Gakushuu brushed the thought away and pulled on his school blazer, looking at it curiously when he saw it was a dark blue instead on the Kunugigaoka colours. He slipped it on and grabbed the black bandana which this worlds version of himself wore as the student council president.</p><p>The rest of the house was quiet as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He glanced at the photographs on the walls, pausing when he saw a recent one of him and his whole family together on some sort of vacation in the mountains.</p><p>Gakushuu felt something constrict in his chest when he tried to remember the last time he had taken a holiday and travelled with at least one of his parents which wasn’t work or competition-related.</p><p>Even after the whole fiasco with third-year finals and their dad getting better in high school, the thought of taking a family vacation just seemed…odd, and it wasn’t like their mother was around anyway since she was too busy…</p><p>The version of his family looked happy in the photos.</p><p>His gaze rested on Karma when he saw the wide innocent smile of happiness on the red-head’s face, and he couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever seen his brother smile like that. In every photo they had been forced to take together or with their parents, his brother had been uncomfortable, both of them had.</p><p>He remembered the last photo they had taken together when they were ten or eleven, it was when their mother was still arranging custody of Karma and their dad had wanted a ‘proper’ photo of them together with them wearing stupid matching suits like they were the same person.</p><p>He could remember being stressed because Karma was refusing to stay still or smile properly, which just made their father more annoyed and repeatedly tell Gakushuu to keep his brother in line.</p><p>
  <em>Because Karma’s bad behaviour reflected badly on him, so it was his job to make sure he behaved properly.</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu swallowed a lump in his throat when he remembered pinching his brother so hard the younger boy had flinched, and then telling his little brother to ‘<em>shut up and smile for once’</em> so they could take the stupid photo.</p><p>He stepped back and felt a wave of remorse at the memory. His gaze moved away from the photos as he took a deep breath and tried to push the memories away.</p><p>Gakuhuu shook his head and kept walking to the kitchen, sniffing the air when he smelt the scene of egg wafting through the hallway. When he looked in the kitchen his father was making scrambled eggs. “Morning!” His dad looked over and smiled at him. “Your brother is still sleeping?”</p><p>Gakushuu stayed by the doorway, hesitant. “Yes…”</p><p>“Yes, well so is your mother.” His dad looked amused, adding a sprinkle of salt to the scrambled eggs. “They’re not early risers much are they?”</p><p>“…No.” Gakushuu apprehensively walked over to him. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” His father smiled warmly and ruffled his head, causing him to tense a fraction. “Go ahead and sit down.”</p><p>Gakushuu nodded, trying to push away the awkwardness as he sat down, looking around the kitchen. He frowned when he saw there were still old drawings on the fridge, he even recognised one or two of them, the ones their dad in their world had tossed in the bin…</p><p>“Here you are.” A plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a small portion of noodles was served. “Do you have any plans with Ren after school?”</p><p>“Uh, no.” Gakushuu ate a bite of the eggs, enjoying the taste. “I think I’ll just come straight home.”</p><p>His father frowned. “What about basketball practice?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Shit, he really needed his schedule. “I think I’m missing my schedule.” He smiled sheepishly. “I’m forgetting things.”</p><p>His dad hummed, checking his temperature with the back of his hand. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He placed a hand on his head. “If you’re sick you can stay home—”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gakushuu said quickly. “I just can’t find my schedule.”</p><p>His father’s frowned. “Did it get deleted off your phone?” He gestured for him to pass his phone over. “Let me see.”</p><p>Gakushuu hesitated handing his phone over, remembering his real father’s lack of personal boundaries.</p><p>“Relax, I’m not going to look at your texts.” His dad looked amused. “That’s your mother’s job.”</p><p>Gakushuu stared at him blankly until he realised he was joking. “Okay, fine.”</p><p>His dad fiddled with the phone for a few seconds. “There it is.” He passed him back the phone, where a simple notebook app online showed his schedule which was…it was practically empty.</p><p>“…This is it?” He stared at the list, according to this the only club he had was basketball until 16:15, and then…that was it. The rest of the evening was <em>blank.</em></p><p>“We can add some more chores if you’re bored.” His father chuckled, ruffling his head before sitting down next to him and eating his own breakfast. “Hurry up and eat before your food gets cold.”</p><p>Gakushuu was still frowning, trying to process what he was supposed to do with all the free time.</p><p>“Morning!” His mother yawned as she walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, dressed for work in a grey office dress and shirt. “Hm, eggs smell good.”</p><p>“They’ll need heating up since you took so long,” his dad commented dryly.</p><p>His mom smirked in a way identical to Karma. “A lady takes time to look this good.” She moved over to Gakushuu and kissed the top of his head. “Morning, sweetie.”</p><p>“Uh, morning.” Gakushuu watched her curiously as she went about her morning routine, remembering when he was younger and seeing something similar.</p><p>“Karma’s still in the shower.” Mom yawned, heating up her breakfast in the microwave. “Make sure he doesn’t make you late, Shuu.”</p><p>Gakushuu scoffed. “He can stay behind if he tries.” He remembered the years he’d nearly been late for school because he’d had to walk to school with his brother. “He’s so slow.”</p><p>His dad looked amused. “You still need to take care of him.”</p><p>His mom laughed, walking over to the table with her reheated breakfast. “Just make sure to keep him out of trouble, sweetie,” she said warmly, squeezing his shoulder. “Okay?”</p><p>Gakushuu swallowed a lump in his throat, remembering when his mom had asked him to do the same thing when he’d been younger.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your brother out of trouble, Gakushuu!</em>
</p><p>His stomach twisted when he remembered failing at keeping that promise each time.</p><p>“Yeah, mom…” He promised nevertheless, clearing his plate while his mom started eating.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Stop messing with your tie,” Gakushuu lectured as they arrived at school.</p><p>Karma scowled, tugging at his grey tie. “Dad didn’t need to tie it so tight.”</p><p>Their father in this world had tutted when Karma came downstairs with no tie and his shirt barely tucked in. Fixing the boy up to wear his blazer properly, tucked in his shirt, and tightened the tie.</p><p>“That’s how you’re supposed to wear a tie,” Gakushuu replied dryly.</p><p>Karma grumbled, keeping his blazer unbuttoned and loosening his tie. “Whatever.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, staring ahead at their school in this world. It was slightly smaller than Kunugigaoka Junior High and the  High School, with a more block design and reflective windows – there were more trees and flowers as well…for some reason everything in this world had lush greenery.</p><p>“Hey! Gakushuu!”</p><p>Gakushuu nearly fell over when Ren tackled into him. “Ah!”</p><p>Ren grinned, hanging on his shoulders like he expected Gakushuu to give him a piggyback ride. “Morning!”</p><p>
  <em>So it looked like Ren was more or less the same…</em>
</p><p>He looked the same as well, smiling charmingly, with the only difference being that he had a streak of blond in his hair was a darker brown and almost black—</p><p>Then Ren kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu was surprised briefly since he and Ren hadn’t started kissing until high school and they didn’t even have a label on their relationship yet but…</p><p>“Hey, Karma,” Ren greeted while keeping an arm around Gakushuu’s shoulder.</p><p>Karma looked smug, raising an eyebrow. “<em>Hey,</em> Ren.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s cheeks flushed when Ren nuzzled his cheek. “Uh…” He quickly shoved this version of his friend/boyfriend away. “A-anyway!”</p><p>
  <em>Was his counterpart really so comfortable with displaying affection in public?</em>
</p><p>“If you guys just need some alone time, just say.” Karma grinned, clearly enjoying this.</p><p>Gakushuu glared at him while Ren laughed and pulled him closer. “I got your briefing ready for the council meeting today.” He handed him a file. “Did you bring my bento lunch?”</p><p>“W-what?” Gakushuu’s blush grew worse. “I—”</p><p>“Yeah, I knew you’d forget.” Ren looked amused. “Don’t worry, we’ll just share the one I made you.”</p><p>“Ooh!” The sound of giggles caused them to look to the left.</p><p>“Asano and Ren are so good together!” There was a group of girls and boys gawking at them while they wore pink t-shirts that said RenxAsano on the front.</p><p>
  <em>... What?!</em>
</p><p>“They’re really going to be sharing their lunch!?” Another boy squealed, taking a photo on his phone.</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu’s eyes widened.</p><p>He was used to fanclubs – he had plenty of them back at school but…this was a<em> little</em> strange even from his experience.</p><p>Ren seemed to enjoy it, winking at them. “Hey, we don’t kiss and tell!”</p><p>A few girls fainted when he blew them a kiss.</p><p>Karma burst out laughing while Gakushuu ducked his head in embarrassment.</p><p> “What is this?!” he questioned.</p><p>Ren grinned, kissing his cheek, steering them away from the group. “Hey, you can’t blame people for wanting to see more.”</p><p>Karma looked like he’d pass out from laughing so hard, while Gakushuu felt he was going to die from embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Karma.” Nagisa walked over, his blue hair shorter like it was in high school, surprising him. “Hey, Gakushuu!”</p><p>“Uh, hi…” Gakushuu was starting to wonder if everything in this world was sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>Karma reigned in his laughter, grinning. “H-hey, Nagisa.” He raised an eyebrow when he saw his short hair. “Nice hair.”</p><p>“Quit it.” Nagisa scowled when Karma roughly ruffled his head.</p><p>“Hey, guys.” Nakamura grinned when she saw them, wandering over with Koyama of all people. “You didn’t sign in last night?”</p><p>“Sign in?” Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Koyama scowled. “For the dragon quest!”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“You said you’d help me with my campaign,” Nakamura kept talking, punching Karma’s shoulder. “I died twice because Terasaka and Koyama can’t cast or heal for shit.”</p><p>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, still confused until he realised they were talking about a video game. “Oh, we were busy.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Terasaka yelled, coming over and putting Koyama in a headlock. “We’ve been building our XP for a week and you guys bailed last minute!”</p><p>“Uh…” Gakushuu looked at Karma for guidance since he had more experience with videos games.</p><p>“Heh, sorry guys.” Karma smiled disarmingly. “We kind of got distracted.”</p><p>“With what?” Nagisa asked.</p><p>Karma glanced at Gakushuu who smiled pleasantly. “Just this cat we saw…” he looked at them curiously. “You wouldn’t have happened to see it at all?”</p><p>“Well, what’s it look like?” Nakamura asked, frowning.</p><p>“…Blue and sparkly,” Karma said bluntly, shrugging.</p><p>Their friends stared at them blankly.</p><p>Gakushuu forced a laugh. “We’re joking.” He smiled tightly. “It’s just a normal…cat.”</p><p>Ren arched an eyebrow and glanced at Nakamura.</p><p>“…Right?” Nakamura exchanged a look with the others.</p><p>“You know I think I do remember seeing a sparkly weird cat,” Nagisa commented, rubbing his chin.</p><p>“You do?” Karma looked surprised.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. “I think so…it was when I was leaving the library yesterday. I saw it near the gym.”</p><p>“Wait, you mean you actually saw a blue sparkling cat?” Koyama scoffed. “That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>Nagisa blushed. “I just said I<em> might</em> have seen it! It looked blue and it was really glittery.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a cosplayer’s cat,” Nakamura suggested, shrugging. “I saw a video once of this girl who dyed her cat's fur blue and sprayed it with glitter paint for this convention.”</p><p>“Oh, well I guess that would make sense,” Ren said, shrugging.</p><p>“Yes, that’s probably what it is,” Gakushuu said, already trying to find where the gym building may be.</p><p>“Even though you said it looked like a normal cat?” Ren said, looking at him pointedly.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t really get a good look at it,” he replied quickly. “Karma was the one who saw it properly.”</p><p>That seemed to lower their suspicion a little.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we better get to class,” Karma said, earning some more odd looks. “Uh, what? School’s important guys.”</p><p>Terasaka scoffed, rolling his eyes as they headed into the building. “You were the one playing world of warcraft in our study session last week.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gakushuu wondered if it was technically cheating if the person was the same?</p><p>He tried not to let his discomfort show as he walked hand in hand with Ren as they walked to a green area of the school – why did this school have so many greenery areas anyway? – so they could eat their lunch in peace and away from their Fanclub.</p><p>And apparently, in this world he was a hand-holder… why? He didn’t know yet since the whole act of holding hands just made his palms feel sweaty.</p><p>“What do you think about this spot?” Ren asked as they came to a clearing.</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine,” he replied, not really caring. “Let’s just eat.” He looked around warily like they were still being watched – he could have sworn he’d heard a giggle from behind the trees.</p><p>Ren glanced at him curiously before shrugging. “Okay.” They both sat down and he took the bento box from his bag. “Are you okay, by the way? You kind of seem—”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Gakushuu crossed his arms, looking around suspiciously when he saw something move in the bushes.</p><p>“…Right.” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Because you seem kind of tense.”</p><p>“Do I?” Gakushuu asked lightly, looking at him.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” He cast him a strange look. “Look, if something’s wrong—”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Ren.” Gakushuu sighed, trying to relax. “I just have a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Ren regarded him for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>He hesitated, considering it as the whirl of emotions kept building up. “…No.” His brow furrowed, staring at the grass. “I don’t…”</p><p>There was a silence for a bit before Ren sighed, laying down on the grass. “Okay then…”</p><p>Gakushuu hummed, crossing his legs as the two of them sat in the quietness for a while. He enjoyed the silence, it was almost peaceful, just like everything else in this world…</p><p>“...Ren?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ren glanced up, rolling onto his stomach as he opened up the bento box.</p><p>“Do you think…” He tried to find a way to say it right. “I’m a…a happy person?”</p><p>Ren’s brow furrowed. “Uh, I hope so.” He smiled sheepishly. “I like seeing you happy.”</p><p>The corner of Gakushuu’s lip twitched, recalling the Ren from his world saying something similar. “I think I am happy here…”</p><p>Everything in this world was…<em>good.</em> Almost perfect. His mom and dad were good people and good parents.</p><p>“That’s nice to hear.” Ren frowned. “Uh, are you sure you’re okay?” He touched his arm. “You’re not acting like yourself.”</p><p>Gakushuu shifted slightly. “I just have a lot on my mind.” He tried to push away the conflicting feelings in his stomach and feel comfortable where he was.</p><p>This place was <em>perfect</em>, their family was whole here, and there wasn’t any baggage…so why couldn’t they stay? Even Karma would be happier here.</p><p>He swallowed, gripping his hands tightly on his lap. Karma seemed adamant that they didn’t belong here and needed to leave, which he understood since this wasn’t technically their life… just like the Ren sitting next to him technically wasn’t his boyfriend…</p><p>Would it <em>really </em>be so wrong staying here?</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, thinking briefly about their dad back at home and how he was trying to be better and make up for his past mistakes. Even though it was awkward and each attempt at parenting was embarrassing.</p><p>“Hey, look!” Ren was grinning, nudging him as he pointed at something sparkling in the trees.</p><p>Gakushuu stiffened when he looked up and saw the blue and sparkly cat perched on a tree branch staring down at them smugly with its tail brushing against the breeze.</p><p>Ren stood up. “Wow, it really is sparkly?” He squinted. “What kind of glitter is that?”</p><p>Gakushuu stayed frozen as he watched the cat lazily slip down the tree and start to walk towards them. His hands shook as he watched the cat look at him with those piercing green eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This was…they could go home. They could…</em>
</p><p>Flashes of being locked in dark spaces, studying until exhaustion, and his father backhanding him across the face came back and burned like a hot iron on skin.</p><p>Gakushuu grabbed the bento lunchbox and threw it at the cat, the food going flying as the cat hissed and ran off.</p><p>“Gakushuu?!” Ren stared at him in alarm. “What the hell are you—?”</p><p>Gakushuu stood up and grabbed Ren by the wrist. “There was a bug on it. Let’s go eat lunch in the cafeteria!”</p><p>“What?!” Ren protested as he was dragged off, the remained of the lunch scattered on the grass as the cat disappeared into the bushes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The right thing to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Earlier…</p><p>Karma kicked at the pavement as he tried to navigate his way to school using Google maps, thankfully it wasn’t far away since it was located right next to his father’s cram school – well technically OLD cram school since everything was different here…</p><p>Karma frowned, glancing up at the weird crescent-shaped moon. Everything in this world sucked. It was like he was living in some thriller video game, except it wasn’t nearly as fun.</p><p>He grimaced, kicking a stone as he thought back to his parents and friends, wondering if they were shitty people in this world as well.</p><p>He stopped when he arrived outside of the large school, moving away when a large number of students wearing the same uniform as he barged into the school with most of their gazes firmly in books.</p><p>He frowned, pausing by the gates since he had no fucking idea where his classroom was…</p><p>“Hi, Karma! You’re early!” He nearly jumped when a purple-haired girl suddenly popped up on his screen.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Karma’s eyes widened.</p><p>Was this some kind of app or something?</p><p>The girl smiled at him. “You’re earlier than normal.” Then her brow furrowed. “…And you’re wearing a tie.”</p><p>“I’m at school,” he replied, frowning as he grew more confused.</p><p>Did he normally not wear ties? They were annoying but still…</p><p>“Huh.” Her smile wavered as she scrutinised him. “You seem…different.”</p><p>Karma grimaced. “You have no idea,” he muttered, wondering where he would even—</p><p>Wait…</p><p>He was talking to his phone.</p><p>“How are we conversation right now?” Karma questioned, moving away from the gate when some students shot him with strange looks. “Are you like siri?”</p><p>The AI blushed. “No! I’m more advanced than that!” She frowned. “Did you suffer a concussion, as you’re behaving like you don’t know who I am? It’s me Ritsu.”</p><p>“Do I look like I do?” Karma leaned against the wall. “This whole place is messed up” He ran a hand through his hair. “Suddenly Magic cats exists – and apparently they hate me because they sent me to a world where my dad is a fucking psychopath who locks his kids in closets and handcuffs them to radiators so they can study!”</p><p>“What?!” Ritsu looked alarmed.</p><p>“Yeah, so fuck that!” Karma swore, earning some more confused looks from students passing by. “Oh, and that’s not factoring in the fact half of the moon is missing!” He ran a hand down his face. “And now apparently Kawai AI is a thing?!”</p><p>Ritsu blushed again. “Well…”</p><p>“Just what the hell is even going on here?” Karma questioned, feeling more exhausted than before. “Can someone actually explain what’s going on that makes sense?”</p><p>The AI was silent for a while before she sighed. “You should…sit down.” She smiled sympathetically. “There are a few things I need to explain to you…”</p><hr/><p>“Whoa, is that a tie?” Nakamura was gawking at him when he stepped into class.</p><p>Karma touched his tie, growing unsure, being in his dad’s cram school with all his friends crammed in just felt surreal. “Uh, yeah…”</p><p>The blonde looked amused, identical to his world’s version of her. “Wow, hell has frozen over.” She tugged at his blazer. “A blazer too? Did you hit your head?”</p><p>He shoved her hand away when she tried to tap his head. “Knock it off.”</p><p>She grinned, sitting at her desk. “What’s with the change of style though?”</p><p>“Just wanted a change.” Karma shrugged, looking around the old classroom curiously as more familiar faces came in.</p><p>“You’re early, Karma,” Nagisa’s voice rang from behind.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Karma frowned faintly when he saw Nagisa’s hair in pigtails; he hadn’t seen it that long since they were kids, for some reason his parents had spoken to Ms Shiota about something private, then afterwards Nagisa’s hair was shorter.</p><p>Nagisa looked surprised when he saw him. “…You look different.”</p><p>So do you.</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Can’t a guy change his style every now and then?”</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. “It looks good.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Karma tugged on his tie and watched more people in, frowning when a girl with green hair walked in that he didn’t recognise.</p><p>“Psst,” Ritsu appeared on his phone while more of his classmates entered. “Your seat’s at the back.”</p><p>Karma nodded, heading to his seat and sitting down.</p><p>A few more of his classmates gave him off looks which had him tempted to remove the tie altogether.</p><p>Then their teacher showed up…and even though Ritsu had warned him, it wasn’t enough preparation.</p><p>“Hello, children!” A yellow octopus wearing goofy teacher robes.</p><p>Karma nearly choked when he saw him.</p><p>What the hell?!</p><p>“How are we this morning!?” The…teacher, Koro-sensei, was chatting cheerfully. “I hope you’re ready for a full day of learning! We have exams closing in so let’s get to it!”</p><p>Karma just stared while his classmates got on with everything like this was completely normal.</p><p>Then again he supposed it was. Artificial intelligence, crazy parents, assassins, octopus nuclear teachers and space-time-altering cats were just an average Tuesday in this world!</p><p>“Now, for roll call!” Koro-sensei took out his book. “Akabane Karma?”</p><p>“Huh, oh here!” He replied quickly, being referred to by his mom’s maiden name just sounded weird.</p><p>“Hm?” Koro-sensei looked over curiously, tilting his head slightly in a way that made him tense nervously. “Yuma Isogai?”</p><p>“Here, sir.”</p><p>Karma sighed a little in relief, tapping his pencil as he raised an eyebrow at Ritsu’s unit when she giggled and winked at him. He tried to ignore everything and stay calm as the roll call ended and the actual lessons started.</p><p>With Nakamura trying to throw a knife at their teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, catching it easily. “Nakamura! No throwing knife in class.”</p><p>The blonde grinned. “Just working on my aim, sir!”</p><p>Suddenly the octopus appeared in front of Nakamura’s desk like he’d teleported. “No excuses, young lady!”</p><p>Karma tried not to gawk, blinking a little too quickly as he tried to process what he’d seen.</p><p>Ritsu smiled from his phone. “I told you he was super.”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding,” Karma muttered, watching as the octopus suddenly teleported back to his desk.</p><hr/><p>“Karma, might I have a word?” Koro-sensei nearly made him jump when he appeared near his desk at Lunchtime.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Karma forced a calm smile. “What’s up…teach?”</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, rubbing his unrealistic round head; seriously how was this body even designed this way?! “The teacher’s lounge if you would follow me please.”</p><p>Karma’s smile twitched, trying to stay calm as he grabbed his bag and followed the overlarge octopus.</p><p>He looked around curiously when he saw the cram school building was a little more decayed than the one back at home, the renovations and expansions his dad had done were absent.</p><p>But considering who his dad was in this world…</p><p>Karma tried to hide a scowl as he walked passed the teacher’s lounge where there were two teachers he didn’t – was that woman seriously a teacher?!</p><p>His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw a blonde woman with…a really large chest, sitting on the desk wearing a turtleneck while chatting to a very serious looking man with dark spiky hair.</p><p>Karma shook his head as he entered the food tech room with Koro-sensei.</p><p>“Now,” Koro-sensei crossed his…tentacles. “Would you mind telling me what’s going on?”</p><p>“Huh?” Karma forced a calm smile. “Not sure what you mean, sir.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, green stripes suddenly appearing on his head, causing Karma’s eyes to widen. “Unfortunately I know my students very well, and Karma isn’t one for spontaneous fashion change, especially considering his hatred for ties—”</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was everyone’s deal with ties?!</em>
</p><p>“—And, Ritsu did give me a hint that something was amiss.”</p><p>Karma glared at his phone. “Seriously?”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it!” Ritsu cried. “I had to tell someone – it’s a scientific anomaly!”</p><p>“This whole world is a scientific anomaly!” Karma snapped back and glared at Koro-sensei when he laughed. “Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“My apologies,” Koro-sensei said cheerfully. “I understand this is very distressing.”</p><p>Karma hunched his shoulders. “You have no idea…” He debated how much he could trust this teacher. “Me and my brother need to get home. He grimaced we can’t stay with our…this worlds version of our dad.”</p><p>Koro-sensei looked surprised. “You’re staying with your brother and father?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if we’d known what he was like we wouldn’t have gone with him,” Karma replied coldly. “He’s…” He trailed off, feeling cold when he thought about last night. “Anyway, we need to find that cat. I’m meant to meet my brother at a park.”</p><p>“Hm, well normally I am against skipping class,” Koro-sensei mused. “But given the circumstances…” He clapped his tentacles suddenly and moved at superspeed to change into a detective cosplay. “Let the investigation begin!”</p><p>“Uh…” Karma looked confused. “…Wait, no, I don’t need you to come.”</p><p>“Nonsense! It can be a good lunch break activity!” Koro-sensei looked excited and grabbed him. “Hang on.”</p><p>“Hey! Wait for a second!” Karma started to panic as he was tucked into the outer robes suddenly. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Koro-sensei had already opened a window. “I don’t have seatbelts, so hang on!”</p><p>“LET ME GO!” Karma yelled, trying to break free. “WHAT THE HELL IS—!?!”</p><p>They suddenly flew up into the air, causing him to gasp as the air was nearly blown out of him.</p><hr/><p>Later on,</p><p>Karma watched in surprise when he saw Koro-sensei zoom back into the secluded corner of the park behind some trees, with his brother yelling profanity along the way.</p><p>“UNHAND ME!” Gakushuu yelled, trying to kick the teacher, but his foot hit the octopus’s head like a sponge.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, laughing as he set the boy down. “My apologies, but my lunch break isn’t very long.”</p><p>“Shuu, are you okay?” Karma asked.</p><p>“Karma?” Gakushuu quickly got to his feet and rushed over to him. “Are you okay?” He gripped his shoulders and checked him over anxiously. “It didn’t hurt you, did it?!”</p><p>“Um, excuse me! I have a name, young man!” Koro-sensei looked offended.</p><p>Gakushuu shoved Karma behind him. “Don’t come any closer.”</p><p>Karma frowned. “It’s fine, Shuu, he’s fine,” he replied.</p><p>His brother nearly choked. “Karma, we’re standing in front of a giant octopus.”</p><p>“Giant is a slight exaggeration,” Koro-sensei lectured. “In fact, I’m something on the small scale when it comes to octopuses since they can grow up to 32 feet in the pacific ocean!”</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu both looked confused.</p><p>Uh…what?</p><p>“Anyway.” Karma cleared his throat. “Apparently, this thing is my teacher is called Koro-sensei.” He gestured to the octopus. “He’s got super speed and the class I’m in, 3-E needs to kill him by March or he’ll explode and kill everyone on earth.”</p><p>“What?!” Gakushuu stared in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah, and dad knows and is being bribed by the government to keep it quiet,” Karma grimaced. “So yeah, add that onto dad’s shitty parenting as well.” He shrugged. “But, anyway, Koro-sensei seems okay.”</p><p>Gakushuu buried his face in his palm. “That isn’t a strong vote of confidence.”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Still a better alternative because, I mean, he hasn’t tried to eat me or shove me in a closet yet.”</p><p>“Closet?” Koro-sensei looked concerned.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Gakushuu said quickly, regarding Koro-sensei suspiciously as he stood in front of Karma protectively. “What do you want anyway?”</p><p>“This world’s Karma seems to be missing in your world if my suspicions are correct,” Koro-sensei said, rubbing his head. “Though its hard to be sure since I don’t have much experience with cats that can alter space and time.” He chuckled. “Nevertheless! It’s my duty as his teacher to get him and his brother back home safely!” He looked at them both. “And to make sure you two get home safe as well.”</p><p>Gakushuu still looked suspicious, causing Karma to sigh. “Look, we need all the help we can get,” he muttered to his older brother. “He has super speed and can fly, so he can help us find the cat.”</p><p>Gakushuu hummed, glancing at him briefly before looking back at Koro-sensei. “…Fine.”</p><p>“Wonderful!” Koro-sensei looked excited. “Now, let the investigations begin!” He changed into a poor imitation of a human disguise. “Ritsu, are you able to assist?”</p><p>“Who?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’d be happy to help!” Ritsu said brightly from Karma’s phone.</p><p>Gakushuu looked alarmed. “What is that?!”</p><p>Karma grinned. “AI – she’s pretty cool.”</p><p>Ritsu blushed. “Thank you!”</p><p>“AI?” Gakushuu and took the phone, staring at her curiously. “Huh, is this common?”</p><p>“No!” Ritsu looked a little irritated. “I’m quite rare! And there’s no other AI like me.”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Very true, Ritsu. Now, I was thinking you might be able to locate our mysterious feline friend by checking energy signatures,” he suggested. “If this creature can transport others to different worlds, that would release a large amount of energy.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s a smart idea,” Karma praised.</p><p>“We might be able to get a direct trail,” Gakushuu said hopefully.</p><p>“Right!” Ritsu nodded. “Let me run a few scans from my main unit and use the satellites to try to get a reading in the city.”</p><p> “How long is that going to take?” Gakushuu asked.</p><p>“Oh, not long, I’m a supercomputer!” Ritsu replied brightly.</p><p>Gakushuu frowned. “Yes, but realistically it would—”</p><p>“I’m a supercomputer!” Ritsu insisted, smiling brightly. “There, all done!”</p><p>Karma looked over in surprise when he saw the map of the city with the dots of red showing energy readings. “So we just need to head north?”</p><p>“Leave that to me!” Koro-sensei exclaimed, taking the phone. “I’ll have that cat before lunch is over.”</p><p>Karma nearly fell back when the super teacher disappeared in a whoosh.</p><p>Gakushuu looked surprised. “What the…?”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “I said he was fast.”</p><p>His older brother groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “None of this makes sense.”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Yeah, no shit.” He frowned. “I thought dad being crazy was weird enough, but this whole world is crazy.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, sitting down on the grass. “I just hope we can get home…” He grimaced when he thought his parent, friends, and Ren… “Do you think any of them have realised something’s wrong.”</p><p>“…Maybe.” Karma frowned, shrugging. “It’s only been a day… plus it depends on how different the other versions of us are.”</p><p>His older brother looked grim. “Yes, well, we’re different.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Karma tugged at his tie. “Imagine having that asshole as a father.” His brow furrowed. “And how come mom doesn’t care about us in this world?” His stomach churned a little. “What did we do to piss her off?”</p><p>“It won’t be our fault,” Gakushuu said, standing up. “They’re the adults.”</p><p>Karma hummed, feeling uneasy when he imagined their mom suddenly ignoring them. “…Do you think our parents could ever turn out like this?”</p><p>His brother stayed quiet for a bit. “I don’t think so…” He frowned. “When they were younger, yes, but they’re different people to who they were back then.” He smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on his head. “Besides, we’re old enough to get them back on track if they tried.”</p><p> “Yeah, by kicking his ass.” Karma smiled slightly. “Or I could use my spices.”</p><p>His brother smirked, ruffling his head. “Yeah, that’d knock some sense into him.”</p><p>Karma relaxed a little and then looked over when Koro-sensei came back sobbing on the grass like a child.</p><p>“I can’t find it!” Koro-sensei sobbed, burying his round face in his tentacles. “I disappointed my students!”</p><p>“Uh…?” Gakushuu exchanged an unsure look. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Koro-sensei blew his nose loudly into a handkerchief. “Oh, Karma, I’ve lost you forever!”</p><p>What the hell was wrong with this guy?!</p><p>“Dude, chill out, you’re not the one trapped here,” Karma replied, sharing an annoyed look with his brother when the teacher wouldn’t stop blubbering.</p><p>“…You’re right.” Koro-sensei snorted back a dribbled of snot from his invisible nose and wiped his eyes, putting the fake nose back on. “I have to stay strong!” Then his attitude suddenly changed when he appeared by their side, patting them both on the head. “We’ll find that cat and get you home!”</p><p>Talk about a personality 180…</p><p>“Maybe we just need to draw the cat out.” Gakushuu whacked the tentacle away. “That’s how we got him to come near us last time and got drawn into this mess.”</p><p>“Hm.” Koro-sensei rubbed his head. “If it’s attracted to food like any other cat, then it could help us win its favour.”</p><p>What? Like some kind of diety?</p><p>“It’s worth a shot,” Gakushuu replied. “If we go to the energy spots and try to draw it out.”</p><hr/><p>They were nearly ten minutes into the search and Karma was ready to abandon Koro-sensei.</p><p>“…Why the fuck is he dressed in a catsuit?” Karma muttered.</p><p>Gakushuu looked confused as Koro-sensei, in a pink cat onesie, was sat under a tree cleaning himself. “I have no idea.”</p><p>“It’s to blend in!” Ritsu appeared on screen in a cat onesie. “So we can lure the magic cat out.”</p><p>How the fuck did that make any sense?!</p><p>“…These people are insane.” Gakushuu sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Karma looked at the bowl of tuna near the tree. “We’re gonna be trapped here forever…”</p><p>“Oh, maybe not!” Ritsu showed a map. “I have a high energy reading closing in!”</p><p>“Which direction?” Gakushuu asked quickly.</p><p>“To the right,” Ritsu said, pointing an arrow in the direction.</p><p>They looked around towards the mass of trees and bushes blocking the rest of the park out of view.</p><p>Karma held his breath when he saw the bushes rustle and a sparkling tail flick out of the bushes.</p><p>Maybe the catsuit was working…</p><p>Koro-sensei looked up curiously as the familiar blue and sparkling cat appeared out from the bushes. The cat stared at them intently, pausing near the can of opened tuna near the tree.</p><p>“Shit.” Karma couldn’t believe the cat as actually here. “Now what?”</p><p>“Let’s approach slowly,” Koro-sensei advised. “Don’t scare it.”</p><p>“I’ll ring it’s neck after everything its put us thoroughly,” Gakushuu muttered as Karma approached.</p><p>“Asano,” Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>Karma bent down in front of the cat while it was eating the tuna. “Hey?”</p><p>The cat looked up, licking some food off its mouth. “Meow.”</p><p>Karma sighed, before smiling tightly. “You mind sending us home.”</p><p>The cat tilted its head. “Meow.”</p><p>Karma’s smile dropped. “Look can you just send us home already?”</p><p>The cat paused and then shook its head before it started cleaning itself. “Meowww.”</p><p>Karma felt like ice was trailing down his back. “What do you mean no?”</p><p>“For goodness sake.” Gakushuu sighed, kneeling down next to him. “We don’t belong here, so we need to go back.”</p><p>The cat shook its head again. “Meowww.”</p><p>“Well, why not?” Karma started to lose his patience. “We never even wanted to come here in the first place.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s not your choice to make,” Koro-sensei said gently, standing there in his stupid cat costume. “From the sound of it, there are some elements in your world which I know this world’s version of Karma and Gakushuu would very much wish for.” He hummed, looking at the cat. “Am I correct?”</p><p>“Meow.” The cat nodded, cleaning its paws leisurely.</p><p>Karma’s stomach sunk, clenching his hands into fists. “So, what? You’re saying we’re trapped here until the other versions of us decide to come back?”</p><p>The cat nodded. “Meow.”</p><p>The sinking feeling in his stomach turned to dread when he imagined staying here longer. “That’s bullshit. You have to send us back.” He started to grow angry. “You can’t just kidnap us and then dump us in some batshit crazy world like this!”</p><p>“Karma…” Koro-sensei said gently.</p><p>“No,” he snapped, his dread making his hands grow clammy. “We don’t belong here. We have to get back to our parents!”</p><p>His older brother grimaced and looked back at the cat. “Can’t you send a message to the others, or communicate with them that we want to go home?”</p><p>The cat stared at him blankly for a bit before shaking its head. “Meowww.”</p><p>Gakushuu looked impatient. “But why not? Why can’t…?” He trailed off, a hopeless look overcasting his face. “We just want to go home.”</p><p>The cat flicked its tail and stood up. “Meow.”</p><p>“Hey, wait.” Karma started to panic when it turned to leave. “Don’t go!”</p><p>“Karma, wait!” Koro-sensei tried to stop him.</p><p>Karma went to grab the cat, but the creature hissed viciously at him and ran away before he had the chance to even touch it. “Wait!”</p><p>The cat disappeared into the bushes in a blink.</p><p>“Shit.” Karma stared at the spot miserably when he saw. “Shit…” His eyes stung when he thought about never seeing his parents again. “Well, what are we supposed to do now?!”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, gripping his shoulder. “We’ll…we’ll figure out something.”</p><p>Karma almost scoffed, feeling his eyes sting when the situation seemed more and more hopeless.</p><p>“…If your counterparts are the only ones who can fix this, then it’s not hopeless,” Koro-sensei comforted, patting Karma’s head. “I know my students, and when it comes to Karma, I know in the end he’ll do the right thing.”</p><p>Karma looked up warily, wondering how similar he and his counterpart really were. “…How are you sure?”</p><p>“Because I have faith in him to do the right thing,” Koro-sensei replied warmly.</p><p>Karma and his brother exchanged an unsure look. “Yeah, but how long is it gonna take?”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “I can’t be sure…” He looked at them both with concern. “In the meantime, it looks like you are stuck here until they make the right decision.”</p><p>Karma started to feel sick when he imagined being locked in that small dark space again.</p><p>His old brother gripped his shoulder tight. “We’ll be fine,” he said firmly. “We can look after each other.”</p><p>The octopus still looked hesitant. “…And your father?”</p><p>Karma grimaced, trying to think of the different options.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” his brother said stiffly. “Karma doesn’t even live at home properly in this world so—”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Karma said fiercely when he realised what his brother was getting at.</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, hunching his shoulders up. “It’s safer for you if you stay at mom’s house, he won’t bother you.”</p><p>“I’m not staying in some house while you’re suffering,” Karma replied, growing angry.</p><p>“I’m the oldest—”</p><p>Karma shoved him. “Like that matters!” He scowled. “I’m not leaving you alone with him – what if something goes wrong and you need help?”</p><p>“I may be limited with how I can help,” Koro-sensei said cautiously. “Since the Principal is my boss and I am restricted by the government…but if you need my help, I can try.”</p><p>Karma considered it. “Yeah, well if our dad’s trying to kill us…”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Gakushuu said, looking disturbed. “He wouldn’t go that far…he’s still our dad.”</p><p>Karma grimaced. “How can you be so sure…”</p><p>“I still have some faith in him,” his older brother sighed. “We could call the police if things get too extreme…”</p><p>“More extreme than handcuffing you to a radiator?” Karma replied coldly.</p><p>“What?” Koro-sensei looked concerned.</p><p>“You said he was being bribed by the government,” Gakushuu said grimly. “I doubt the courts would let an actual lawsuit harm him if he pulled in a favour, so we’re limited on options.”</p><p>Karma felt his dread grow. “…I’m not leaving you alone with him.”</p><p>An eerie silence settled for a while as they contemplated what to do.</p><hr/><p>Karma poked at his dinner while he and his brother were sitting at the table eating silently with their…this version of their dad. There was hardly any talk, the tension nearly as bad as the food they were eating.</p><p>He glanced at his brother worriedly when he saw him struggling to stay awake, whatever energy drink fumes he was running on.</p><p>“We’ll need to finish reviewing the core subjects this evening,” their dad told his older brother evenly, sipping his drink. “Your classmates were somewhat lacking in the motivation department today.”</p><p>Gakushuu hummed tiredly, eating his dinner. “Right…” His older brother glanced at him before looking back at their dad. “…Am I allowed to study in my room?”</p><p> “I see no reason not to considering you learned your lesson last time.” He glanced at Karma coldly. “I assume you understand not to disturb your brother’s studying, Karma?”</p><p>Karma gripped his cutlery tightly, keeping his temper under control. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good.” Their dad ate some of his dinner. “He can’t afford any distractions.”</p><p>Karma drank some juice to wash down the vegetables. “…Can I study too?”</p><p>Their dad raised an eyebrow. “Considering your history, I assumed you weren’t bothering.”</p><p>He didn’t rise to the bait. “Yeah well…I just wanted some study notes.” He frowned. “You prepared a bunch for Gakushuu, right? Can I least look at what topics you’re looking at?” His eyes narrowed, while Gakushuu stared at him questionably. “Unless you’re worried about me getting ahead start in exams over him?”</p><p>His dad’s face ticked from irritation briefly. “I see no harm in you looking over a few guides.” He smiled tightly. “You might even learn something.”</p><p>Karma tried not to scowl, shrugging. “Yeah, whatever…” He ignored his brother’s inquiring looks and kept his head down for the rest of the meal.</p><hr/><p>He approached his brother’s room when he was sure his dad had finally gone to bed at 1 AM; the man was some kind of weird creature who survived on barely three hours of sleep.</p><p>“Hey,” Karma whispered, some study notes and a pencil under his arm.</p><p>Gakushuu blearily lifted his head off his desk. “Karma?” He suddenly looked worried. “What are you doing here—?”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Karma rolled his eyes, quietly closing the door behind him. “He’s asleep.” He walked over, grimacing a little when he saw the empty energy drinks in the trash. “You need to sleep.”</p><p>His brother rubbed his eyes. “No, I need to finish studying – my notes…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Karma held up a notepad. “Why do you think I asked to see his study guide? I can make study notes for you and summaries while you sleep, that way you just have to review it.”</p><p>Gakushuu frowned. “What?”</p><p>Karma sighed, trying to shove him off the chair. “Just go to sleep, idiot.”</p><p>His brother frowned as he was moved off the chair. “Karma, if he comes in here—”</p><p>“Then I’ll warn you and hide under the bed,” Karma replied, sitting down. “So long as you get two hours it’s at least something.” He looked at him sternly. “Just go to sleep and take a break already before you drop dead.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s shoulders slumped as he sat on the bed. “…Are you sure you can handle it?”</p><p>Karma smiled grimly. “I’m not an idiot. I’ve outranked you in tests plenty of times – I can keep up.” He opened up his textbook. “Just sleep. I’ll wake you up if I need to.”</p><p>His brother stayed quiet for a while as Karma started to read through the Geography textbook. “…Okay,” Gakushuu replied hesitantly, shifting on the bed. “…Thanks.”</p><p>Karma looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, well, someone needs to make sure you don’t die.” He smiled apprehensively. “Mom would kill me.”</p><p>His brother gave a strained laugh. “Yeah.” Gakushuu buried his face in the pillow, laying on the covers fully clothed. “Probably…”</p><p>Karma smiled slightly in relief as his brother drifted off to sleep before he looked back at the textbooks and got to work.</p><hr/><p>Karma found this whole world trippy because it was so normal…really normal. He frowned, sitting at his desk while a male teacher he didn’t recognise called Mr Toda, talked through their history lesson in 3-A. He couldn’t remember a time where his life had seemed normal…</p><p>Koro-sensei was just one factor of the strange shit that was a daily dose of his life, with being raised by the Principal to be an exceptional person as a whole other case of crazy. The magic cat was just the cherry on top.</p><p>He glanced at his brother who was sat next to him; how the fuck had their counterparts not killed each other yet after being forced to spend so much time together?</p><p>Karma chewed on his pencil while his brother was busy scribbling notes as they would actually be sitting the exams coming up in a couple of weeks. Not if he could help it anyway…though, Gakushuu didn’t seem as eager to leave as him.</p><p>His gaze narrowed slightly at his older brother, feeling a swell of worry considering Gakushuu was arguable the more emotionally constipated one. Hell, Karma had killed his teacher and still had a healthier mindset than his brother.</p><p>Gakushuu caught him staring and scowled. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Karma shrugged and flicked his pencil at his brother's head.</p><p>Gakushuu winced when the pencil hit his eye and glared at him. “Grow up.”</p><p>Karma smirked, feeling his worry subside briefly.</p><p>“Alright, everyone,” the teacher addressed them as the class drew to an end. “Please remember to review, finals are right around the corner.”</p><p>Karma sighed, as the lesson ended. “Man, I forgot how boring middle school level stuff was,” he said, sighing. “I feel like I’m on training wheels again.”</p><p>“We still have to study for the test, Karma,” Gakushuu replied curtly, closing his textbook.</p><p>His brow furrowed slightly, resting his hands behind his head. “For a test, we won’t even be around to take?”</p><p>Gakushuu’s expression stayed passive, putting away his things. “We don’t know how long we’ll be here for, so we should be prepared still – I refuse to fail a test, it would be mortifying.”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. “Right, of course.” He grabbed his bag. “We could be in a fucking fantasy and you’d still pull an all nightery to study for a test that doesn’t matter.”</p><p>His brother huffed and stood up with his bag. “Well, I’m not going to be the one explaining the reason why we flunked a test.” He narrowed his eyes. “They’ll be disappointed.”</p><p>The comment poked at an old would he’d thought had scabbed over. “And? What else is new?” he replied lowly, causing Gakushuu to frown. “Unlike you, I’m not insecure enough to waste time getting their approval.”</p><p>His brother tensed, glaring at him. “Could you at least try to make an effort to act normal here?” he whispered irritably. “We don’t know how long we’re staying here and unless you want our parents to be suspicious, you need to start thinking about the long term.”</p><p>Long term?</p><p>Karma’s stomach twisted a bit when he imagined being permanently separated from their real-world back home. “Didn’t know you were so eager to stay?”</p><p>His brother frowned as they exited the classroom. “I’m just thinking practically.”</p><p>“Hey!” The two of them were ambushed by Maehara who flung his arms around them both. “You guys ready for practice!” He grinned. “I’ve been working on my pass this week!”</p><p>“Huh?” Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Gakushuu looked annoyed. “Basketball?”</p><p>“Duh,” Maehara smirked, patting them on the back. “Though I have been improving my football game as well!”</p><p>Gakushuu remained unimpressed. “Hm.”</p><p>Karma frowned when he realised he apparently was on the basketball team.</p><p>Why the fuck was he on the basketball team? He didn’t even like basketball.</p><p>“By the way, you guys coming to do some Karaoke after practice?” Maehara asked, stretching. “Ren said he was coming.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “Of course, he would.”</p><p>Maehara looked amused. “You still mad about last time?” He laughed, patting Gakushuu on the back. “Look, we can’t help it if girls can’t resist us.”</p><p>Karma smirked when he realised what he meant, imagining his brother being jealous over that.</p><p>Gakushuu whacked the other boy’s hand away. “Let’s just go.” Maehara went ahead and was talking about something neither of them bothered to pay attention to. “Please tell me you at least know how to play basketball?” he whispered to Karma.</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Nope.”</p><p>His brother groaned. “We were both in basketball club in Kunugigaoka.”</p><p>He frowned. “No, that was you. I turned up to one practice and then quit – dad was pissed off when he found out.”</p><p>He remembered being enrolled in a dozen after school clubs by his father the moment he stepped into Kunugigoaka school for his first year, and then promptly infuriated the man when he quit each one of them after one practice session.</p><p>It still made him smile when he recalled the look on his father’s face when they had their confrontation in the Principal’s office.</p><p>Gakushuu’s brow furrowed. “Yes, well it’s not that difficult to understand.”</p><p>“Says you?” Karma rolled his eyes. “Whatever, if anyone questions it, I’ll just say I have a stomachache, problem solved.”</p><hr/><p>“Karma, watch out!” Maehara yelled a second before the basketball hit Karma in the face.</p><p>Shit</p><p>Karma winced when he fell on the floor, rubbing his head as his cheeks heated up.</p><p>Okay, fine, so maybe basketball was harder than he thought…</p><p>A dozen of the player was practising inside the gymnasium doing warm-ups as per Gakushuu’s instructions since he was apparently the team captain.</p><p>His brother sighed, grabbing his arm to pull him back onto his feet. “Please stop embarrassing me.”</p><p>Karma scowled, his cheeks pink as he shoved his brother away. “Whatever.”</p><p>“Dude, what’s up with you?” Another teammate, Hashimoto, asked as he frowned. “You’re playing worse than Maehara after Okano rejects him for the tenth time.”</p><p>“Hey!” Maehara snapped, blushing.</p><p>“Uh… stomachache,” Karma replied, shrugging.</p><p>His teammates looked at him weirdly.</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, picking up the basketball. “He was experimenting with his spices again.”</p><p>“<em>Oh!”</em> The others seemed to understand instantly, making Karma scowl.</p><p>“Sorry, boys!”</p><p>Both he and his brother tensed when their coach, with a familiar but older face, stumbled in wearing a green tracksuit and carrying some sheets of paper.</p><p>Karma’s stomach lurched when he saw an older Ikeda’s face, which looked painfully the same but also different in places.</p><p>Coach Ikeda sighed and dumped the plans on the bench. “Sorry! My meeting ran over a little.” He grinned at them, making Karma feel worse. “Thanks for setting things up, Gakushuu!” He ruffled the older boy’s hair. “Knew I could rely on you.”</p><p>Karma hid a grimace when he saw Gakushuu go tense and hold the basketball too tight when his hair was ruffled.</p><p>“It’s fine…sir,” Gakushuu replied stiffly, causing Ikeda to frown briefly.</p><p>A few of the other players exchanged confused looks, but Ikeda shrugged it off and smiled at the rest of them. “Okay, everyone, let’s pick up from last week's practice!”</p><p>Karma nearly groaned. “Well, we’re fucked,” he muttered, watching their coach and teammates start to get into position. “… You okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gakushuu replied sharply, gaze cold. “I’m fine.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes sceptically. “Yeah, sure you are…”</p><p>Gakushuu tossed the basketball back at him too hard that it bruised his chest. “Just try not to fall over again.”</p><p>Karma glared at him, tempted to throw the ball at his brother’s oversized head.</p><p>Coach Ikeda blew the whistle and it felt like a circus act from there since Karma had no idea what he was doing.</p><p>The whistle was blown. “Karma, what are you doing? You’re attack, not defence!”</p><p>“Uh…” Karma looked embarrassed, while Gakushuu sighed and buried his face in his palm.</p><p>“He’s not feeling well, coach!” Maehara said, frowning.</p><p>“Oh?” Ikeda frowned, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked, walking over to Karma. “You wanna sit this practice out?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Karma replied, trying to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>Ikeda smiled, making Karma’s chest hurt. “Okay, that’s fine.” He passed him the clipboard. “You can help me take training notes.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” That was a better option than running around the court like an idiot.</p><p>The rest of the game preceded a little smoother with Gakushuu seeming to understand the team game strategy – though he seemed more aggressive than Ikeda liked since the coach kept frowning when Gakushuu let his competitive side get the best of them.</p><p>Karma nearly laughed considering how much worse his brother could be when playing a sport.</p><p>“Maehara, I said go left!” Gakushuu snapped when the boy didn’t do exactly as he said.</p><p>Maehara frowned. “Dude, calm down, I tried to go left!”</p><p>“Then be faster!” Gakushuu snapped, tossing the ball hard to another teammate.</p><p>Karma nearly facepalmed. “Idiot…”</p><p>Ikeda’s frown grew as he blew his whistle. “Hey! Everyone, how about we take a five-minute breather!”</p><p>Gakushuu huffed as the rest of the team shot him some glares as they disbanded temporarily.</p><p>“Uh, Gakushuu?” Ikeda walked over to his older brother while Karma tried to eavesdrop. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gakushuu replied stiffly, avoiding the coach’s gaze.</p><p>Karma edged further along the bench to hear them better.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ikeda asked quietly, frowning. “You seem…kind of tense. I know everyone’s worried about exams so if you need a break—”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine,” Gakushuu snapped, eyes flashing cold when he looked up.</p><p>Ah, shit.</p><p>Coach Ikeda stepped back a little in shock. “Gakushuu?”</p><p>Karma grimaced and quickly stood up. “Uh.” He forced a grin and quickly put an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Sorry, exams are really stressing us out!” He poked Gakushuu’s ear, causing his older brother to try to shove him. “We’re all good, coach.”</p><p>“…Right.” Ikeda frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I understand, but we can’t bring it over in practice.” He looked at Gakushuu pointedly. “Your captain, Gakushuu, you need to set a good example.”</p><p>Karma nearly grimaced when he saw his brother’s knuckles turn white from clenching the basketball too tight. “Uh, yeah, we hear you loud and clear, coach!” He forced a bright smile and gripped his brother tight in case he did something stupid.</p><p>Ikeda hummed, eyeing them both warily before he sighed and smiled again. “Okay, just grab a drink and then we’ll pick up where we left off.”</p><p>“Right!” Karma forced another cheerful smile, as Ikeda finally left them alone to talk to the others.</p><p>Gakushuu shoved him off. “Get off – I don’t need you meddling.”</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes. “Oh, yeah, because you were doing great,” he muttered dryly. “You’re seriously lecturing me about fitting in when you’re acting like a tyrant and looking like you’re gonna punch the coach.”</p><p>His brother bristled, looking defensive. “I wasn’t going to punch him.”</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry murder’s probably more accurate,” Karma replied, already frustrated. “Look, I get it,” he whispered, feeling his stomach lurch when he remembered the photo of Ikeda in their dad’s office. “You’re angry at him, but this isn’t <em>our</em> Ikeda.”</p><p><br/>Gakushuu stayed silent, which wasn’t reassuring. “I know that.” He looked away. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Ikeda blew the whistle again, signalling for the game to continue.</p><p>Karma sighed, stepping back a the game resume and his brother walked back onto the court.</p><p>The same issues kept persisting as it became clear that Gakushuu’s leadership with this world’s team wasn’t gonna cut it.</p><p>“What is up with him?” Ikeda muttered, frowning as he watched Gakushuu play and the rest of the team look gradually more annoyed.</p><p>Karma grimaced, barely taking notes as he watched, the nail in the coffin hitting when Gakushuu barrelled into a teammate on the opposite team as he scored a hoop.</p><p>“Ow!” The teammate winced when he hit the ground, clutching his side.</p><p>“Asano, what the hell?” Maehara looked angry.</p><p>Ikeda sighed and blew his whistle. “Okay, Gakushuu, could we have a word?”</p><p>Gakushuu’s gaze narrowed. “…Of course.”</p><p>Karma held back a sigh as Ikeda and Gakushuu stepped out of the gymnasium briefly.</p><p>“Dude, what is up with your brother?” Hashimoto asked, frowning.</p><p>“Yeah.” Maehara helped their injured teammate up. “Why’s he being so aggressive?”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Uh…yeah, he skipped lunch so…”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Maehara frowned, walking over. “He and Ren ate in the cafeteria.”</p><p>Karma frowned. “I thought they were on a picnic?” He’d seen ren drag Gakushuu off on some ‘romantic’ picnic.</p><p>Maehara shrugged. “Yeah, but Kamei said they cut it short because Asano tossed their lunch at a cat.”</p><p>Karma tensed, standing up. “What?” Did he just say a cat?</p><p>“How does Kamei know?” Another boy asked.</p><p>Maehara grinned wolfishly. “She followed some of their fanclub to spy on them—”</p><p>“Wait, what kind of cat?” Karma asked, drawing their attention back.</p><p>Maehara’s brow furrowed. “She said it was a weird looking one that sparkled.”</p><p>“What?” Hashimoto scoffed. “Seriously?”</p><p>Karma clenched his hands into fists<em>. Idiot. That fucking idiot!</em> “And you said he tossed something at it?”</p><p>Maehara looked back at him. “Yeah, that’s what she—”</p><p>“Just shut up!” His brother shouted.</p><p>“Gakushuu!” Ikeda yelled, making a few of them jump, following by a door slamming.</p><p>Karma dumped the clipboard and hurried over to see what had happened.</p><p>When he went outside Gakushuu was gone and Ikeda looked distressed.</p><p>“What happened?” Karma asked, feeling his anger simmer when his concern got the better than him.</p><p>“He ran off,” Ikeda said worriedly. “I was asking him what was wrong as he wouldn’t say, and then he just ran off.” He looked at Karm sternly. “Karma, what is going on with him?”</p><p>Karm grimaced, shifting on the spot. “I’ll deal with it,” he said, hurrying off before they could ask any more questions.</p><p>When he rushed out he could still see Gakushuu marching up ahead.</p><p>Karma swore under his breath. “Hey!” He snapped, feeling his anger return when he saw his brother rushing off in a huff, acting like a stupid kid; which was completely hypercritical considering all the times he’d accused Karma of being immature.</p><p>All that not even counting for the clusterfuck of letting their ticket home runoff.</p><p>“Gakushuu!” Karma yelled after him.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Gakushuu snapped, still walking.</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth. “Oh, fuck off!” He ran ahead and grabbed his arm hard. “Why the fuck did you let the cat go?!”</p><p>Gakushuu yanked his arm free. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit.” Karma felt a spark of anger and shoved him. “I know you scared away the cat.” His brother remained silent. The two of them standing under a tree near the back of the gym. “We can’t stay here, Gakushuu.”</p><p>His brother stepped back slightly, grimacing. “…We…would it really be so bad if we did?”</p><p>Karma started to feel sick, his dread worse.  “Gakushuu.” He tried to remember What Koro-sensei had said about being tactile. “We don’t belong here.”</p><p>His brother stayed tense. “…So?” His gaze narrowed. “That doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to be here.” He kept talking before Karma could speak. “Our parents actually care, Karma, we actually have a shot of having a normal family – you honestly don’t want that.”</p><p>Karma felt something painful twist in him. “It doesn’t matter if I want it or not, it’s not my life, and they aren’t our parents—”</p><p>“They’re more our parents than the one back home,” Gakushuu said sharply, looking more guarded. “Dad is barely functional as a parent and mom couldn’t care less about us.” He looked at him pointedly. “When was the last time mom even called you?”</p><p>Karma hid a wince, feeling like scabbed over wound was being prodded again and breaking through the skin. “That’s not…”</p><p>“And that’s not even counting dad,” Gakushuu said coldly. “He can try all he wants but none of it is going to make up for everything he did to us.” He took a step closer, looking at him almost pleadingly. “This place doesn’t have any baggage, we could actually be happy here.”</p><p>“…And what about everyone else?” Karma’s voice grew cold. “Our friends. Ren? The guy who you’re actually in a relationship with!”</p><p>Gakushuu tensed, looking away guiltily. “They’re all here too.”</p><p>“But it’s not them,” Karma started to lose his patience. “Because this isn’t our life.” He looked at him accusingly. “You can’t change the passed or wish things were different, because that’s not how it works!” He felt angrier the more he thought of everything Koro-sensei had taught him. “You can’t just steal someone else’s life, Gakushuu!”</p><p>“We’re not stealing it,” his brother shot back defensively. “It’s still our life…just…just different.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Karma insisted. “Because the Karma who actually belongs in this world knows how to play basketball.” His eyes narrowed. “And the Gakushuu who belongs here doesn’t hate Ikeda—”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Gakushuu interjected quickly, glaring at him. “After everything we’ve been through, we deserve a second chance. I want that for both of us.”</p><p>Fuck, he sounded just like dad. Delusional.</p><p>Karma started to lose control of his temper, wanting to knock some sense into his brother. “Then you’re a selfish prick!” He shoved him hard, causing him to his the tree. “Just like dad!”</p><p>That triggered his brother’s temper. “Shut up!” Gakushuu shoved him back, trying to twist his arm. “You’re the one being selfish!”</p><p>He saw red, losing a grip on his temper. “Oh, fuck you!” Karma shouted, hitting him in the stomach. “You’re such a hypocrite!”</p><p>His brother grabbed him as the two of them started fighting as their anger got the best of them and they hurt each other viciously, clawing and hitting.</p><p>“Boys?!” Ikeda’s voice was in the distance but they didn’t pay attention. “Stop!”</p><p>Karma grabbed his brother and put him in a chokehold while Gakushuu fought back and elbowed him hard in the face while Ikeda rushed over to pry them apart.</p><hr/><p>Karma’s face and ribs felt sore when he was sat in the coach’s office with his brother while this world’s version of their dad looked livid.</p><p>“This is completely unacceptable,” their dad said, looking similar to the father they knew back home with his full temper on display. “I am so disappointed in both of you!”</p><p>Karma flinched a little at the tone, feeling like he was a little kid again.</p><p>Ikeda awkwardly stood a little further behind, twiddling his thumbs like he was one of their dad’s students again.</p><p>“What is going on with you both?” their dad’s anger softened a little into concern. “Gakushuu, why were you behaving hostile to Mr Ikeda?”</p><p>“Uh! No, he wasn’t hostile!” Ikeda said quickly. “Honestly, sir—Mr Asano! It’s fine!”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” their dad said sternly, causing Ikeda to look embarrassed. “Gakushuu knows better than to disrespect a member of staff.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, hunching his shoulders up when their dad glared at him. “I…apologise.” His grimace grew, looking at Ikeda.“…Sir.”</p><p>“Uh, really it’s okay,” Ikeda replied awkwardly.</p><p>Their dad sighed, looking disappointed, which for once hurt more than usual. “I’m sorry about this, Ikeda.” He nodded his head respectfully. “Please forgive my boys.” He shot the two of them a hard look. “I’ll be having further words with them at home.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Ikeda sighed. “Look, let’s just put this down as a bad day. I trust you to talk to them about it so they both understand why fighting was wrong.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Their dad gestured for them to stand. “Boys?”</p><p>The two of them cringed when they stood up and quickly bowed apologetically. “We’re sorry, sir.”</p><p>Ikeda sighed, smiling sheepishly. “Apology accepted.”</p><p>Karma tensed when their dad placed a hand on both of their shoulders, remembering the punishment they’d both faced when their dad had caught them fighting in public when they were nine.</p><p>“Thank you,” their dad said, relieved briefly before shooting the two of them sharp looks. “Let’s go, boys.”</p><p>Karma’s stomach churned, grabbing his bag quickly as they were lead out of the office. He felt his dread mount when their dad didn’t say a single word to them as they were marched to the car and all got in.</p><p>Their dad sighed in the front seat while they were in the back, shaking his head when he looked at their bruised faces in the mirror; Gakushuu had a few scratched on his nose and cheek while Karma hard a bruise on his left cheek and chin.</p><p>“I honestly don’t even know what to say,” their dad said, shaking his head as he started the car. “I don’t even know how your mother’s going to react.”</p><p>Karma picked at his nails, remembering his mom’s yelling when he’d come home bruised from getting in fights inside and outside of school.</p><p>None of them spoke throughout the whole journey home, making the dread feel worse as they all went into the living room.</p><p>Karma sat down on the sofa next to his brother while their dad stood in front looking disappointed still.</p><p>“Why were you fighting?” their dad asked.</p><p>The two of them stayed silent.</p><p>He tried his best not to squirm, keeping quiet. The silence stretching on.</p><p>“…We had a disagreement,” Gakushuu eventually.</p><p>“A disagreement?” Their dad looked unimpressed. “And could this disagreement not have been solved with words?”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, his composure slipping when he started to look embarrassed.</p><p>Karma tried to hide his nerves, shrugging. “He was the one being the asshole.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s eyes flashed. “You were—”</p><p>“Enough,” their dad cut in sharply, rubbing his eyes before he took a deep sigh. “Gakushuu, you’re meant to protect your brother, not hurt him.” The tone softened but that seemed to make it hurt more since his older brother actually started to look ashamed. “And why on earth were you acting up in practice? Where’s all this violence coming from?”</p><p>Gakushuu fidgeted, looking pale. “…I don’t know.”</p><p>Their dad frowned, sighing again as he looked at Karma. “Karma, I thought we moved passed getting into fights?” Karma stayed tense when their dad touched the bruise on his cheek and frowned. “Why would you hurt each other over a disagreement?”</p><p>An ugly pit grew in Karma’s stomach when the disappointment in his dad’s eyes made him feel worse. “…Sorry.”</p><p>Their dad scrutinised them for a moment. “…You two have been different since yesterday.” He frowned and sat down in-between them. “Would you care to explain what’s going on?”</p><p>“…I’m not the one being a selfish prick.” Karma narrowed his eyes at Gakushuu who glared back at him.</p><p><em>“Karma.”</em> Their dad looked annoyed again. “What did I say about swearing?”</p><p>Karma scowled. “…Sorry.”</p><p>Their dad looked at Gakushuu. “Why does Karma think you’re being selfish?” Gakushuu didn’t answer straight away. “<em>Shuu,”</em> Their dad said firmly, placing a hand on his head. “Tell me.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s eyes widened briefly before he shifted and lowered his gaze. “Fine, maybe I am being selfish, but  it’s for the right reasons.”</p><p>Karma felt a spark of anger. “No, it’s—”</p><p>“Alright,” their dad gently intervened, placing a hand on Karma’s head like he was trying to calm him down. “Gakushuu how do you know you’re being selfish for the right reasons?”</p><p>Gakushuu hesitated, glancing at Karma briefly. “…Because it would make me happy.”</p><p>Karma’s glare lessened a little, feeling a flicker of concern again.</p><p>Their dad hummed, looking at them both curiously. “Well, whether it makes you happy or not, you have to think about if it’s going to hurt other people.” He smiled at him gently. “And if it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>Karma looked up at their dad in surprise, remembering Koro-sensei saying something similar to him, which felt off-putting because it was his dad who was saying it…or at least a better version of his dad.</p><p>His older brother’s face crumbled a little, averting his gaze.</p><p>“Now, I want you to apologise to each other,” their dad said sternly. “There’s no excuse for hurting each other.”</p><p>Gakushuu hunched his shoulders up, scowling a little when he looked at Karma. “…Fine. I apologise.”</p><p>Karma held back a scowl when their dad looked at him expectantly. “Apology accepted,” he said stiffly, and then nearly rolled his eyes when their dad raised an eyebrow. “…And sorry for beating you up.”</p><p>“You didn’t beat me, I was winning,” Gakushuu said quickly.</p><p>Karma scoffed. “I had you in a chokehold – you’re lucky I was holding back—”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough.” Their dad sighed, shaking his head. “Come on, you can help me make dinner.” He smiled and ruffled their head when they looked up in surprise. “You’ll be doing extra dish duty as punishment.”</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu both shared a grimace.</p><hr/><p>The two of them worked in silence while doing the dishes, with Karma drying while Gakushuu washed and scrubbed.</p><p>“…I get why you want to stay,” Karma spoke, feeling he needed to say it.</p><p>Gakushuu glanced up briefly. “You’re still against it though.”</p><p>He sighed, stacking up the plates. “Look, you heard what dad…well, this version of our dad…” Karma felt a funny feeling in his stomach. “It’s about doing the right thing…even if it hurts.” He gripped the cloth tight when he thought about Koro-sensei. “I didn’t want to kill my teacher,” he said quietly, his throat hurting. “But I did it because it was the right thing to do.”</p><p>His brother looked at him grimly. “…I know.”</p><p>“We have to go back,” Karma said firmly while his brother still looked unsure. “Our dad back at home might still be an asshole, but he’s trying, and even if it sounds like bullshit, he’s trying.” Koro-sensei always encouraged giving people second chances. “It’s still our family.”</p><p>Gakushuu looked over his shoulder at the entranceway which leads to the living room where their mom was watching tv and their dad was grading school work. “…It’ll never be like this.”</p><p>“No,” Karma replied, trying not to look at the entranceway when he heard their mom laugh at something on tv. “It won’t.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, washing the last dish. “Fine.” He sighed, passing him the plate. “Then next time we see the cat, we’ll go home.”</p><p>Karma felt some relief, but it didn’t last considering it meant trying to find the magic cat it might not be easy. “Okay. Then we still need to find the cat.” He frowned slightly. “So long as you don’t scare it off.”</p><p>Gakushuu glared a little but brushed it off. “I won’t.”</p><p>“Boys!” Their mom was laughing. “Come in, he’s been slimed!”</p><p>Gakushuu looked at Karma questionably. “What?”</p><p>Karma sighed. “She likes game shows.” He tried to think of the last one she’d watched with him. “We used to watch them together…”</p><p>Their mum started cackling. “H-he got whacked with a fish!”</p><p>The tension faded as the two of them exchanged a bemused look before going heading to the living room.</p><p>Karma’s chest tightened when he saw their parents relaxing with their dad rolling his eyes when their mom laughed at something on the tv.</p><p>Gakushuu frowned and silently curled up next to their mom on the sofa.</p><p>“Oh?” Their mom raised an eyebrow when his older brother rested his head on her stomach. “You okay, sweetie?”</p><p>Gakushuu shifted his head on her lap. “Yes.”</p><p>Mom raised an eyebrow at their dad before stroking his brother’s head. “You’re still grounded.” She smirked, poking his bruised cheek. “Even if you’re trying to be adorable.” She looked up at him and smiled. “You staying to watch tv, sweetie?”</p><p>Karma swallowed a lump in his throat when he remembered back when they were small kids and their mom would let them snuggle on the sofa with her while she did paperwork. “…Yeah, sure.”</p><p>He sat down next to his mom on the other side and tensed a little when she put her arm around him and pulled him close like she used to when he was younger and actually wanted him around.</p><p> Their mom laughed when the contestant on tv had to climb and inflatable ramp while purple slime was churned out through a pipe.</p><p>“Honey, we should go on the show!” Their mom said brightly, grinning.</p><p>Their dad sighed, not looking up from marking the work. “You can go ahead, I’ll watch on tv.”</p><p>She pouted. “But it’s no fun if I don’t have a partner!”</p><p>“Then bring a friend.”</p><p>She huffed, holding him and his brother close. “Fine! I’ll have the boys go with me.” She pinched Karma’s cheek. “That can be your punishment – going on a game show with your mom!”</p><p>Karma couldn’t help but smirk. “How is that a punishment?”</p><p>Their mom grinned. “True! It’ll be like our trip to the waterpark two years back.”</p><p>His smile wavered, feeling out of place by the memory which wasn’t his. “Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“What was the ride called, Shuu, the one you hated?” Their mom grinned.</p><p>He saw his brother shift, looking uncomfortable. “I…can’t remember.”</p><p>“Oh.” Her smile faded, frowning. “I’m just trying to remember it.”</p><p>“It was called the Riptide Loop,” their dad replied, regarding the two of them warily.</p><p>“That’s it!” Their mom smiled again, looking down at Gakushuu as she gently combed her fingers through his hair. “You complained about that one for weeks.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Gakushuu lied quietly, a flicker of guilt in his gaze when he glanced at Karma.</p><p>“Oh, well.” Their mom kissed Karma on the head. “We’ll have to go there in the summer. I have to squeeze in all the bonding time I can before you boys get too old!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Karma smiled a little despite himself, enjoying the sound of the tv and his mom laughing loudly at something stupid happening on tv.</p><hr/><p>Karma couldn’t sleep, pressing his thumb on the ceiling as the hour approached passed 3 AM while his brother was snoring quietly in the bottom bunk.</p><p>He felt a weight in his chest and stomach when he couldn’t stop thinking about his mom laughing and actually being relaxed in the living room with his parents.</p><p>The only recent memory he could think of was when it was his thirteenth birthday and he and his mom had stayed up late watching crappy game shows all night, eating spicy food and junk food.</p><p>His eyes started to sting the more he thought about it. He swallowed thickly, lowering his arm as he turned over in bed and stared at the window, the full moon staring back at him through a small crack in the curtains.</p><p>The small bit of temptation that wanted him to stay grew a little larger, even though it made him feel like a hypocrite.</p><p>The choice felt like he was watching Nagisa hold the knife, ready to strike Koro-sensei’s chest and end the year. It was the right thing to do, but he didn’t want it to end.</p><p>Karma gripped his pillow tight and rubbed his eyes when he blinked back tears.</p><p>Then there was a scratching on the window which made him stiffen and look back at the window.</p><p>He could just see the shadow of a tail in the gap of the window.</p><p>Karma quickly sat up, staring at the window as his heart hammered against his chest. After a second or two, he slowly climbed down the ladder and headed to the window.</p><p>He carefully peeled back the curtain and felt his heart beat faster when he saw the sparkling blue cat just perched outside of the window, watching him expectantly. Karma quickly went to unlock the window but paused when his fingers touched the latch.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about the family he had in this world, leaving it behind feeling like a weight was pulling him back. This kind of normal life here was supposed to be boring but for once he actually wanted it, even if it wasn’t his.</p><p>The cat just watched him expectantly, flicking its tail back and forth.</p><p><em>Do the right thing,</em> a voice that sounded like Koro-sensei prodded at him.</p><p>Karma swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his handshake a little.</p><p>“Karma…” He nearly jumped Gakushuu was awake, sitting on the bed.</p><p>Karma grimaced, ducking his head a little. “…Go ahead and call me a hypocrite.”</p><p>Gakushuu was quiet for a moment before he slowly walked over and stood next to him, staring at the cat who was waiting. “…I’m not that petty.”</p><p>“… You want to go back?” Karma asked.</p><p>“No.” Gakushuu sighed, looking tired. “But I don’t want to spend the rest of my life lying to this world’s version of our parents about replacing their kids.”</p><p>Karma’s stomach twisted. “Yeah, that’d be pretty shitty.” He took a deep breath and opened the latch. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The cat slipped into the room, causing the two of them to tense as the cat nuzzled it’s head against Karma’s hand and flicked its tail on Gakushuu’s arm, a wisp of sparkles glittering for a second.</p><p>Gakushuu frowned and touched the cat’s back. “So, what are we supposed to—”</p><p>“Meow.” The cat exclaimed before the glitter on its fur grew blinding.</p><hr/><p>Karma rubbed his eyes when he light disappeared and he and his brother were in Gakushuu’s room; bunk beds gone. They were dressed in the same clothes they’d been in when they’d been transported.</p><p>More importantly, they were aged back up to their proper bodies and actually looked like they were in high school again.</p><p>“Oh…” Karma looked around, the room looked the same.</p><p>“…Are we back?” Gakushuu looked around warily, walking to the door.</p><p>“Hopefully.” Karma looked out the window and saw the smaller moon in the sky, the crescent shape changing to a rounder and normal moon.  “The moon is still messed up.”</p><p>Gakushuu hummed and opened the bedroom door. “…Dad?”</p><p>Karma followed after him as they walked into the doorway. “If we’re in another world then I’m calling it quits.”</p><p>His brother looked annoyed. “If we’re in another world then this is all your fault.”</p><p>He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Says the guy who wanted to steal someone’s life.”</p><p>Gakushuu shushed him as they walked down the stairs. “Be quiet, for we know our dad could be a murderer in this world.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. “So what he was like last year?”</p><p>His brother rolled his eyes as they arrived downstairs. “Dad?”</p><p>“…Boys?” Their dad’s voice came from down the hallway.</p><p>Karma tensed when he saw their dad come out of the hallway, still dressed in his shirt and tie “Uh…hey.”</p><p>A look of relief washed over their dad’s face. “I’ve been trying to call you for hours!” He moved over to them. “What happened? Where were you?”</p><p>Karma looked alarmed by the concern, wondering if they were in a different world. “Uh…we got side—tracked.”</p><p>“How long were we gone?” Gakushuu asked.</p><p>Their dad frowned, touching both their heads as if to check if they were real. “It’s been ten hours.” His frown grew. “I nearly called the police.” He looked at Gakushuu. “You said you’d just be visiting your brother for a few hours.”</p><p>“Yes, well…we got side-tracked.” Gakushuu started to look uncomfortable. “Our phones aren’t working properly—”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you come home?” The concern gave way to anger quickly, causing the two of them to tense. “You’re meant to be more responsible than this – Gakushuu, I shouldn’t have to remind you.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, looking down. “Yes, I know…”</p><p>“Do not do that again,” their dad said sternly. “You are still <em>children</em>. I need to be made aware of where you are at all times.”</p><p>Karma looked at him grimly, growing more certain that they were back in their right universe.</p><p>“What were you even doing?” Their dad narrowed his eyes.  </p><p>Karma and his brother, causing their dad to look more suspicious. “We were…Gakushuu was teaching me how to play basketball.”</p><p>Their dad looked surprised. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Karma shrugged. “I suck at it so he was teaching me – we lost track of time.”</p><p>“Yes.” Gakushuu nodded. “I was trying to teach him…” He shrugged. “He’s so awful he practically begged me for help.”</p><p>Karma scowled and elbowed him in the side. “Fuck off.”</p><p>“Hm.” Their dad looked at them warily for a moment. “I see…” The anger gradually faded.  “Yes, well don’t do it again.” His brow furrowed. “You’ll both be cleaning the car tomorrow as punishment.”</p><p>“Right…” Karma felt a tight feeling in his chest.</p><p>Their dad hummed. “Yes, well, go to your rooms. It’s late.” He stepped back, regarding them suspiciously for a moment before turning away. “I expect to see your basketball skills tomorrow, Karma. Since you apparently spent the whole day practicing.”</p><p>Karma grimaced. “Yeah, sure.” Well, tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.</p><hr/><p>Karma felt like he’d burst from happiness when he woke up and found he and his brother were back in their bedroom, sleeping atop the bottom bunk bed, the sun creeping through the window.</p><p>“Shuu!” He quickly woke his brother up; for some reason, there were faint bruises on his face. “Wake up! We’re back!”</p><p>“Huh?” Gakushuu rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up. “What? We’re back?”</p><p>Karma felt a rush of adrenaline, grabbing his arm. “Come on!”</p><p>The two of them rushed to find their parents.</p><p>“Mom! Dad!” Karma yelled as he rushed through the house, and then felt like he’d cry when he saw his parents in the kitchen with his dad making breakfast and their mom drinking coffee at the table.</p><p>Their mom frowned. “Is everything okay, swee—?”</p><p>Karma felt his eyes water as he rushed over to their mom and embraced her, burying his face in his stomach while Gakushuu rushed ahead and attacked their dad into a hug.</p><p>“Uh?” Their dad sounded confused, pulling Gakushuu into a hug. “I know I was angry yesterday about Ikeda, but it’s nothing to get upset about…”</p><p>“We missed you,” Gakushuu mumbled as he held onto their dad tightly.</p><p>“Uh, we saw each other last night.” Their mom sounded even more confused. “Are you boys feeling okay?”</p><p>Karma nodded, clinging to their mom as he choked back a sob when she gently stroked his head, being grateful he was home.</p><hr/><p>It was a conversation he didn’t really want to have but…well, Gakushuu was still his brother, and ripping him away from that perfect world was probably a whole other round of issues to add to the ten or so years of childhood trauma they’d had.</p><p>Karma hesitantly knocked on his brother’s bedroom door. “…Hey?” He poked his head around the door, finding his brother sitting on the bed while holding a photo in his hand. “…You okay?”</p><p>Gakushuu stayed silently, staring at the photo as Karma awkwardly stood by the door. “…Do you think I’m a horrible brother?”</p><p>Uh, oh…</p><p>Karma sighed deeply. “You seriously want to have that conversation?”</p><p>His older brother looked up, frowning. “Yes.”</p><p>Oh, great…</p><p>Karma stared at him grimly before shutting the door behind him. “Look, we were both kind of assholes to each other, so we were both shitty brothers.”</p><p>Gakushuu glanced back at the photo. It was one of the rare few they had of all four of them as a family, back when Karma was five years old. It showed Karma and Gakushuu both on their mom’s lap while their dad stood next to their mom with a tight smile over his face; it would have probably been a year after Ikeda had died if he remembered correctly.</p><p>“…I should have protected you better.” His older brother looked at him remorsefully.</p><p>Karma shrugged, sitting on the bed next to him. “You kind of did –  you being dad’s favourite meant he more or less left me alone.” His brow furrowed slightly when he remembered being locked out in the snow because he’d skipped cram school when he was nine. “Well, for the most part.”</p><p>His brother grimaced. “I still treated you badly…”</p><p>He leaned against the wall.  “Well, yeah, you were a jerk, but so is everyone in our family.” Karma regarded him for a moment. “You’re a lot better now.” He smiled wryly. “You might even be half-decent now.”</p><p>His brother raised an eyebrow. “Half-decent?”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “You’re still kind of a jerk.”</p><p>“Compared to your sadism?” His brother replied dryly.</p><p>He smirked a little. “Yeah, well, I’m still more honourable than you.”</p><p>“Debatable.” Gakushuu rolled his eye, placing the photo on the bedside table next to the lamp. “I wonder how our counterparts are.”</p><p>“Probably relieved…” Karma frowned. “Though if they didn’t come to this timeline, I wonder where they went?”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “Well, hopefully wherever they went, they didn’t ruin the timeline. I can’t remember any large gaps of something strange happening…”</p><p>Karma hummed. “Well…the two weeks of finals kind of merged together.” He looked at his brother hesitantly. “So… are you okay?”</p><p>His brother stayed quiet for a bit, staring at the window. “… I suppose.”</p><p>“Right.” Karma’s brow furrowed, unsure what he was supposed to say; whenever he’d been upset Koro-sensei had patted him on the head or stood close.</p><p>Apprehensively he reached out and pulled Gakushuu into a hug, causing the older boy to tense up. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Karma scowled. “Just shut up and let me hug you.” He held his brother tight so he wouldn’t pull away. “…Even if our parents are useless, we’re still a family.” He swallowed a lump in his throat while his brother stayed quiet. “You’re still my brother…I still… I love you, alright.”</p><p>“…What?” His brother sounded surprised.</p><p>Karma felt embarrassed, crushing him in the hug. “Yeah, and if you tell anyone I said that I’ll tab you in our sleep!”</p><p>Gakushuu scoffed but didn’t try to pull away. “You’re ridiculous.” Then he raised his arms and hugged him back. “I guess I love you too…”</p><p>He gave a strangled laugh. “You guess?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I still hate you a little since you’re annoying,” his brother replied dismissively.</p><p>“Well, fuck you too, asshole.” Karma scoffed, holding onto him still. “I’ll tell Ren you cheated on him.”</p><p>“As if he’d believe you,” Gakushuu replied dryly. “It barely qualified as cheating – they were the same person.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Karma held on a little longer before finally letting go. “You’re lucky I’m so nice.”</p><p>His brother scoffed. “You’re lucky I’m so patient.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, relaxing a little. “Whatever.” He got off the bed. “I was just trying to be nice…” </p><p>Gakushuu hummed. “Yes, well it was a poor effort.”</p><p>Karma scowled, heading for the door. “Then I’ll make sure not to try to be nice again.”</p><p>His old brother looked unimpressed. “One of your rare good ideas.” Then his eyes narrowed slightly. “…Dad’s still expecting you to show him some somewhat passable basketball moves at some point.” He leaned against the bedpost. “Do you want me to practice with you after lunch – I might be able to actually make you a good player.”</p><p>Karma hid his surprise and tried to shrug it off. “Whatever, I don’t care but if you want to waste time passing a ball around then fine.” He opened the door again. “But don’t expect me to take it seriously.”</p><p>The corner of his brother’s lip twitched upwards. “I already had low expectations.”</p><p>He tried to hide his amusement, closing the door behind him.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t until two weeks later when he was browsing through Koro-sensei’s life guide that he saw a small paragraph in one chapter of the ‘life tips’ section.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened, nearly doing a double-take when he saw.</p><p>
  <em>‘…And of course, this is an entirely hypothetical situation, but just a tip in life, under any circumstances please don't feed the space-time-manipulating-cat.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>